Family Betrayal 2: Revenge is Best Served Cold
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: After the events in the first story Simba is struggling to adapt to his new roles of father and King. But when a new evil rears its ugly head will Simba be able to handle it? Or will it be his undoing? Read more to find out. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alrighty then folks here's the sequel to my story "Family Betrayal" And as always I don't own The Lion King or its characters but I do own my Ocs. Here's ch 1 for you**

 **Family Betrayal 2: Revenge is Best Served Cold**

 **Ch 1 Paranoia**

Simba awoke with a start, the sweat pouring down his golden coat. Panting for breath the King looked over and saw his mate Nala, sound asleep along with their triplets: Kopa, Kion, and Kiara. Being careful not to wake his family Simba got up and walked outside the cave. Going to the edge of Pride Rock Simba breathed in the night air, hoping to calm himself. Just then he felt a paw on his shoulder and he jumped, startled by the touch. Spinning around Simba saw his younger brother, Mheetu, standing there, a concerned look on his face. "Damn it Mheetu don't do that," Simba gasped.

"Sorry Simba," Mheetu said softly, feeling bad he had scared his brother. "What are you doing up at this hour anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," Simba declared.

"I heard you get up," Mheetu informed his older brother. "You've been doing that a lot lately. Can't you sleep?"

"Oh sure I sleep fine," Simba said. "Its staying asleep that's the problem."

"Nightmare again huh?" Mheetu asked, knowing that his brother had nightmares from time to time about when he was living with their evil Uncle.

"Yeah," Simba admitted, not making eye contact. "Do you ever get those? I mean you live with them for four months."

"Not really," Mheetu said shaking his head. "But I get why you do. I didn't get beaten daily by Scar."

"I thought those dreams were gone," Simba said. "But ever since Elena left they've been coming back full force." Simba was referring to Scar and Zira's daughter Elena, who had left the Pride a few weeks ago.

"Well she did leave on bad terms," Mheetu said, remembering how angry the young lioness was was she left. "But I doubt she's going to cause any trouble."

"Yeah hopefully," Simba said with a sigh. "I just can't shake this uneasy feeling I've been having though."

"Simba you worry to much," Mheetu said with a laugh. "I think you're just stressed because tomorrow is going to be the triplets first time out of the cave."

"Yeah," Simba said with a sigh. "You're probably right. I'm just being all paranoid." Simba looked around and saw that the sun was raising. "We'd better go back inside," Simba began. "Before the cubs..." But his statement was cut short by Kopa, Kion and Kiara racing out of the cave, followed closely by Nala.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried out, latching onto her father's front leg. Kopa quickly latched onto Simba's other leg while Kion weaved in and out of his legs.

"Dad is it time to go yet huh? Is it?" Kion asked, his amber eyes shining with excitement. Simba looked down at his youngest son and smiled.

"Hmm not yet Kion," Simba said, bending down and nuzzling Kion. "You have to wait until after breakfast. That way Vitani will be ready when Grandma Sarabi and Grandpa Mufasa show you guys around."

"Ah man do we have to wait for her?" Kopa grumbled, sliding down Simba's leg with a grunt.

"Now Kopa this is going to be Vitani's first time out too," Simba said. "So I want you to be nice to her. Understand?" Simba knew that Kopa and Vitani didn't get along the best and had a tendency to fight.

"I'll be nice if she will," Kopa declared. "Is Nash coming too?" Kopa was referring to his best friend Nash, who was Simba's friend, Malka's and his mate Cala's son. Malka and Cala lived just outside Pride Rock with their son, who was the same age as the triplets.

"Yes he's coming," Simba informed his oldest. "And so is Nia." Nia was Nash's twin sister.

"Yea I like Nia!" Kiara exclaimed. "Lets go eat so we can leave!"

"Yeah lets go!" Kion cried. With that the triplets raced down towards the area when the food was.

"No running kids!" Nala called after her children. Shaking her head the creamy coated Queen let out a laugh. "Those three have so much energy."

"I hope Mom and Dad can handle them," Mheetu put in. "I mean its going to be six cubs all together. Maybe I should go with them."

"That might be a good idea bro," Simba said. "I mean Mom and Dad aren't as young as they used to be."

"We heard that Simba," Sarabi said, coming onto the scene along with Mufasa. The tan coated former Queen gave her oldest son a look.

"Sorry Mom," Simba said with a sheepish grin. "But I just think six cubs is a lot for you and Dad to handle."

"Actually son I've been thinking," Mufasa began. "Its been far to long since I've spent any time with you boys. So I'd like to spend the day with you both."

"That sounds good Dad," Mheetu said with a smile.

"I agree," Simba said with a smile of his own. "But Mom..

"Sarafina, Asha and Jasiri have agreed to accompany me and the cubs," Sarabi informed her oldest. "We'll be just fine." Then as if on cue the three lionesses appeared along with the very excited cubs. After giving their parents nuzzles the group was off to explore.

"Well Mal' what do you say we catch up?" Tojo said, looking at his dark brown twin.

"Sounds good to be 'Jo," Malka said with a smile. "You ok with that Cal'?"

"Yes," the rusty brown lioness said, her light brown eyes shining. "Me, Tama and Nala were going to spend the day together anyway. You two go and have some fun."

"Thanks babe," Malka said, giving his mate a nuzzle. After the others had given their mates nuzzles as well the group was off not knowing the dangers that were lurking in the shadows.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in an area called the Outlands a dark tan coated lioness with emerald green eyes was seething. This lioness was Elena, daughter of Scar and Zira. Just then an older lioness with a light tan coat and red eyes sat beside Elena. "Darling it doesn't do you any good to brood," Zira said, nuzzling her daughter.

"I know that Mother," Elena snapped, glaring at Zira. "But I can't help it. I mean who the Hell does Simba think he is kicking me out like that. I'm his cousin and he has the nerve to just toss me aside like elephant dung!"

"Well you did threaten him Elena," Zira pointed out.

"I was angry!" Elena shouted. "I didn't mean it! He should have known that! But know he just assumed the worst of me just because of his past with you and my father!"

"Elena you must calm yourself," Zira said. "You're scaring your son." Zira nodded towards a small brown coated cub with green eyes that was hiding in the shadows. Elena looked at her son and her expression softened.

"Kovu come here darling," Elena said, her voice clam.

"Yes Mommy?" Kovu said, his voice soft. Elena pulled her son close and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry I scared you sweetie," Elena said.

"Its ok Mommy," Kovu said with a smile. "Grandma told me why you're so angry. Cause King Simba banished you and her for no reason."

"Precisely," Elena said. "But that isn't something for you to worry about honey. Why don't you find your friends and play?"

"Ok Mommy," Kovu said, running off to find his friends. Just then six hyenas approached Elena and Zira, looking none to happy.

"Elena we need to talk," Shenzi said.

"Oh what now Shenzi?" Elena groaned, running her paw over her face.

"We're tired of waitin' that's what," Shenzi's son, Janja growled.

"Yeah we want to attack those damn lion now!" Banazi's son, Chungu chimed in.

"And we will," Elena declared. "But we can't go in there without a solid plan. That would be suicide."

"So what's the plan?" Banazi demanded.

"Simba's children are venturing out on their own today," Elena informed the hyenas. "I want you to bring one of his children to me. I'll handle the rest."

"You got it Boss," Banazi said with a salute. With that the six hyenas were off, heading into the Pride Lands.

"Elena what's going through your head?" Zira asked. Elena said nothing. She merly walked away from her mother and awaited her minions return.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	2. Captured

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 2 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 2 Captured**

Sarabi, Asha, Sarafina and Jasiri were walking through the Pride Lands watching their grandchildren play. "Isn't this nice?" Sarafina asked, letting out a content sigh.

"I agree," Asha said, letting out a sigh of her own. Just then the light gold lioness cried out, "Vitani! What did we say would happen if you didn't stop hitting!"

"Sorry Grandma," Vitani called back, getting off Nia, who she had pinned to the ground.

"Not funny Vitani!" the rusty brown lioness cub shouted, her light brown eyes fiery.

"Geeze Nia I was just playin'," Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes.

"You play to rough," Nia declared, walking away from the pale lioness cub.

"Ah don't be such a baby Nia!" Vitani taunted.

"I'm not a baby!" Nia shouted back, glaring at Vitani.

"Hey leave her alone Vitani!" Kopa shouted, jumping to his friend's defense.

"Yeah don't pick on her!" Kiara shouted, getting in Vitani's face.

"I'm not picking on her!" Vitani shouted back. "Why is everyone being so mean to me? All I was doing was playing around."

"C'mon guys you're gonna make her cry," Kion said, nuzzling Vitani, who looked away from the group.

"I'm sorry," the little pale cub said, her voice coming out soft. "I didn't mean to make everyone mad."

"No we're sorry," Kopa said, feeling bad he had hurt Vitani's feeling. "We shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yeah," Kiara said with a nod. "I'm sorry too."

"Its ok," Vitani said, wiping her eyes. Then she looked at Nia and said, "Guess I'm the big baby huh?"

"Nah," Nia said with a giggle. "You're not a baby."

"I think you're both being babies," Nash chimed in suddenly. Everyone turned and stared at the dark brown cub. "I was just kidding," he said, holding up his paw. "Can we just play please?"

"Yeah lets play!" Kiara shouted, jumping in the air. The other cubs let out cheers and began to play once again.

"Looks like the cubs managed to work things out themselves," Sarafina commented.

"They're certainly mature for only being two months old," Jasiri put in.

"I agree," Sarabi said with a nod. But the moment of pride was short lived when all of a sudden a loud wail echoed through the air.

"Nia!" Jasiri cried out, running over to her granddaughter, who was holding her paw close. Kopa was right beside his friend, nuzzling her. "Nia!" Jasiri cried again, pulling her granddaughter close. "Oh honey what happened?"

"I f..fell," Nia sniffled. "We w..were playing tag and Kiara accidentally bumped into me and I fell down. I think I twisted my paw."

"Oh my let me see," Jasiri said, taking Nia's paw and examining it. "Well thankfully it doesn't look broken," she said after a minute. "Can you walk on it?"

"I'll try," Nia said, getting to her feet slowly. The rusty brown cub gingerly put her paw down and tried to take a step. "Ow that hurts," she cried, tears forming in her light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Nia," Kiara said, her voice coming out soft.

"Its not your fault Kiara," Nia said with a smile. "It was an accident."

"I still feel bad," Kiara declared, the tear forming in her amber eyes.

"It wasn't your fault sis," Kion said, nuzzling his sister.

"Yeah don't be sad," Kopa said, as he too gave his sister a nuzzle

"I'm taking you to Rafiki," Jasiri declared, picking up Nia and putting her on her back. "Nash come along," Jasiri called out.

"Ah man," Nash grumbled. "How come I gotta leave? I didn't do nothing."

"We can keep an eye on him Jasiri," Sarabi said. "There's no sense of him leaving."

"Alright then," Jasiri said. "Nash you behave yourself. Understood?"

"Yes Grandma," Nash said with a smile.

"Can we still play Grandma?" Kion asked, looking at Sarabi.

"Of course," Sarabi said with a smile. "Have fun." With that the cubs let out cheers and began playing again.

"This is so much fun!" Vitani cried, jumping over Kion.

"Bet I can jump higher than you!" Kion challenged, looking at Vitani.

"Oh yeah?" Vitani said, giving her golden coated friend a look. "We'll see about that!" With that Vitani climbed up on a nearby rock. "Bet you can't do this!" she cried, leaping from one rock to the other.

"I can so!" Kion declared as he climbed up on a higher rock and jumped to the next.

"Kion be careful," Kiara warned. "You could fall."

"Ah you worry to much Kiara," Kion said as he climbed on yet another high rock. But just when he was about to jump they heard Nash cry out. Gasping the group turned and saw that Nash had been grabbed by Shenzi.

"Heh got ya," Shenzi cackled as she pulled Nash close.

"Let him go!" Kion shouted, running right up to the female hyena. Shenzi blinked in surprise at Kion's fierceness. Then she let out a loud laugh. "Oh no Princey," she said, her eye gleaming. "He's comin' with us. And so are you."

"The heck I am!" Kion growled, getting down low. Just then he heard more cackling. Gasping Kion turned and saw Banazi, Ed, Chungu, Cheezi and Janja.

"Like I said Princey," Shenzi growled. "You're comin' with us."

"My brother's not going anywhere!" Kopa shouted. "And neither is our friend."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to force ya," Shenzi declared, digging her claws into Nash's chest, causing him to whimper.

"Help me!" the dark brown lion cub cried, the terror clear in his voice. "Please help me!"

"Leave him alone!" Kion shouted, leaping towards Shenzi and hitting her in the chest. Surprised by the hit Shenzi stumbled backwards, giving Nash a chance to run. Kion began to run to but he found his path blocked by Banazi and Chungu.

"You're comin' with us," Banazi growled. "And you ain't gonna give us no trouble."

"Yeah," Chungu chimed in. "We'd hate to have to eat your sister there." Chungu nodded towards Cheezi, who had a terrified Kiara in his mouth.

"Let my sister go!" Kion shouted. "Now! Or you'll be sorry!"

"Oh yeah?" Banazi taunted. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Before Kion could answer Banazi hit him hard in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Banazi raised his paw again but before he could strike he heard roaring. Looking over Banazi saw Sarabi, Sarafina and Asha coming towards them.

"Shit we've gotta get out of here!" Shenzi cried. "Cheezi bring the Princess!"

"Sure thing Aunt Shenzi," came Cheezi's muffled response.

"Ahh!" Kiara cried out as she was carried away. "Help me! Someone help me!"

"No!" Kopa shouted as he tried to race after the hyenas. But one swift hit from Janja quickly downed the light gold Prince.

"Kopa!" Sarabi cried out, racing over to her grandson while Sarafina was checking on Kion.

"I'm fine Grandma!" Kopa cried. "They took Kiara! You've gotta help her!"

"Oh Kings Above!" Sarabi cried as she raced in the direction where the hyenas had gone. Kopa began to follow but he was stopped by Sarafina, who had the injured Kion on her back.

"Grandma I have to help save Kiara!" Kopa cried out.

"Honey you can't," Sarafina said gently. "You're just a two month old cub."

"I know," Kopa said softly. "I just..." Just then Simba came running onto the scene, followed closely by Mheetu and Mufasa.

"What happened?!" Simba cried out, his amber eyes wide when he saw his injured sons. "Kion! Kopa! Are you two alright?!" Simba took Kion from Sarafina and pulled Kopa close, nuzzling them.

"We'll be alright Dad," came Kion's weak response. "But the hyenas took off with Kiara."

"What?!" Simba cried out.

"Grandma Sarabi went after them," Kopa informed his father.

"I'm going after them!" Simba cried out.

"Wait son I'm coming too!" Mufasa called, running after his oldest son. "Mheetu please stay with the cubs."

"Sure thing Dad," Mheetu said as he nuzzled Kion, who had attached himself to his uncle's leg. Kopa quickly latched onto Mheetu's other leg, both cubs shaking form fear. "Hey now its going to be alright," Mheetu said, nuzzling his nephews.

"Your uncle is right dear ones," Sarafina said, giving her grandsons nuzzles as well. "You'll see. Your sister will be back in no time."

"In the meantime Nash needs to be looked at by Rafiki," Asha declared, picking up the dark brown cub.

"Yes and so does Kion and Kopa," Sarafina chimed in.

"Lets get you guys back to Pride Rock," Mheetu said, picking up Kion and putting his on his back while Sarafina did the same with Kopa.

"Come Vitani lets go," Asha called out. With that the group began their walk back to Pride Rock in silence all of them silently praying that Kiara would be brought back safe and sound.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Review please and thank you**


	3. A Horrible Situation

**A/N Hmm no reviews for my latest chapter. That's strange. Guess people have been forgetting to hit that review button because I've only received one review so far, which by the way I appreciate. I also appreciate all those that have put my story on alert as well but I really would like some feedback please. Ok enough begging lol. Here's ch 3 for you guys. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 A Horrible Situation**

Mufasa and Simba race towards the Outlands, hoping they'd be able to get Kiara back. But they were instead met by a disheveled looking Sarabi. "Mom!" Simba cried out, running over to Sarabi, who was swaying on her feet slightly. "Mom what happened?! Are you alright?!" Sarabi said nothing. She merely closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sarabi please talk to us," Mufasa pleaded, nuzzling his mate. "You're worrying me." Sarabi opened her eyes and looked at her mate. Then she turned back to her oldest son.

"I'm sorry Simba," Sarabi panted. "I tried to stop them but there were to many of them. I had no choice but to leave."

"Mom its ok," Simba said, nuzzling his mother. "I'm just glad you're not to badly hurt."

"They took Kiara," Sarabi cried out, her voice shaking. "I"m so sorry Simba! This is all my fault!"

"Mom that's not true," Simba declared. "You couldn't have.." But before he could finish Sarabi fell forward, having passed out. "Mom!" Simba cried out, catching Sarabi before she hit the ground.

"Sarabi!" Mufasa cried out, her amber eyes wide with worry.

"Dad help me carry her back to Pride Rock!" Simba cried. Without another word Mufasa got under Sarabi's lower half and the father and son carried the injured lioness back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock everyone was anxiously waiting. By now Nala, Cala, and Tama had returned from their walk as had Tojo and Malka. Nala was pacing back and forth while she waited on news about her children. "Nala sweetie I'm so sorry about all of this," Sarafina said, her voice shaking.

"Mom its not your fault," Nala declared, giving her mother a small smile.

"I feel like it is," Sarafina declared. "If I had been watching the cubs better then none of this would be happening right now."

"We're both at fault 'Fina," Asha chimed in. "We were all put in charge of the cubs. And we failed to keep them safe. I just hope you can forgive me Nala." Asha lowered her green eyes in shame when she said this part.

"I don't blame you Asha," Nala said with a smile. "I don't blame any of you. And I'm sure Simba will agree. It could have happened to anyone."

"I can't believe your so calm about this Nal'," Cala said. "I'm pretty angry at the whole situation."

"So am I!" Malka cried out. "I mean our kids got hurt and poor little Kiara has been kidnapped. I'm furious about this!"

"Mal' flying off the handle isn't going to solve anything," Tojo chimed in. "Its only going to make things worse."

"Easy for you to say," Malka snapped, glaring at his twin. "Your daughter didn't get hurt."

"Yes and I'm thankful for that," Tojo said, nuzzling Vitani, who was snuggled in Tama's paws. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about the other cubs."

"Alright that's enough!" Nala snapped, causing everyone to look at her. "I got enough to worry about without all the stupid bickering. So don't.." Just then Simba and Mufasa returned carrying the injured Sarabi.

"Mom!" Mheetu cried out, running over to help his father and brother.

"Simba," Nala said after her mate got his mother settled. "What about Kiara? Please tell me you found something."

"I didn't get a chance to Nala," Simba admitted. "My mom collapsed on me. I think she was trying to fight the hyenas and they overpowered her."

"Well thank the Kings she didn't get killed," Jasiri chimed in, having come back to Pride Rock along with Nia.

"How's Kopa and Kion?" Simba asked, looking at his mate.

"No news on them yet," Nala informed her mate. "Rafiki is still examining them."

"No news on Nash or Nia either in case you're interested," Malka snapped, the irritation clear in his voice.

"Of course I'm interested," Simba said, surprise by his friend's tone.

"Yeah sure you are," Malka said, the sarcasm dripping as he rolled his light brown eyes.

"Malka!" Cala cried out, her dark brown eyes wide. "What has gotten into to you?"

"Well I'm sorry Cala but I am pissed off!" Malka shouted. "My kids got hurt and Simba's kids are to blame!"

"Now wait just a damn minute here!" Simba shouted, glaring at his his dark brown friend. "How the Hell to do you figure that my kids are to blame for the hyenas attacking our kids?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that," Malka said, his voice still having an edge to it. "I meant _you're_ to blame Simba."

"Me?!" Simba cried out, the outrage clear in his voice. "How the Hell is this my fault Malka?!"

"Think about it Simba," Malka said. "The hyenas probably only attacked Nia and Nash because they were around your cubs. Everything they ever do is to get to you Simba."

"Malka that's not true," Simba said, his amber eyes wide as he took in his friend's words.

"Yes it is!" Malka shouted, causing Simba to take a step back. "Its true and you know it Simba! Kings Above can you possibly be that stupid that you haven't figured that out already?!"

"Malka that is enough!" Cala shouted, getting in her mate's face. Malka blinked in surprise and was silent.

"Malka look what you've done," Tojo hissed through clenched teeth, nodding towards Simba, who had his head down and his eyes shut and was visibly shaking. Nala was nuzzling her mate, knowing he was having a flashback.

"Malka you know you can't come at Simba like that and shout in his face," Tama chimed in, glaring at her brother-in-law.

"Its ok bro," Mheetu was whispering as he rubbed Simba's back gently. Mufasa was also comforting his oldest.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of son," the golden lion was saying. "You're safe here. You're with your family."

"Simba I'm sorry," Malka said, feeling terrible that he had caused the flashback. "I'm not mad. Really I'm not. You don't have to be afraid of me." Simba opened his eyes and looked at Malka, still unsure.

"R-really?" he said, his voice a whisper. "Y-you're not mad at me?"

"No of course not," Malka said with a smile. "I was just angry. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Its ok," Simba said with a smile. "I'm sorry I reacted that way."

"Simba its ok," Nala said softly.

"No its not ok Nala!" Simba cried out. "I shouldn't react that way just because someone got in my face."

"Simba.." Nala began. But just then Rafiki emerged from the cave, looking tired.

"Rafiki how are the cubs?" Simba asked. "And my mother?"

"Sarabi will be just fine," the wise old monkey informed the group. "She was just suffering from exhaustion. Her injuries were vedy slight. She is awake now if you wish to see her."

"Thank the Kings," Mufasa said with a sigh. "I'll see as just as soon as I hear about my grandsons."

"How are the cubs?" Tojo asked, his brown eyes full of concern.

"Young Nia just has a few bumps and bruises," Rafiki said. "She will be just fine. And so will young Kopa. He is vedy luck dat da scratches he received were not deeper."

"And what about Nash?" Malka asked. "And Kion? Are they ok?"

"Ah young Nash's injuries were more serious I am afraid," Rafiki said, sadly. "He and young Kion received head injuries and Nash has some vedy deep chest wounds. Nash will not be able to leave fer de next two weeks."

"What about Kion?" Nala asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"I am afraid I have worse news about de Prince," Rafiki said. "His head injury was more severe dan Nash's was. I am afraid dat he is in a coma."

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to hit that review button lol.**


	4. Another Horrifying Situation

**A/N Thank you to my one and only reviewer. And thank you to the many people who favored/followed my story. I appreciate it greatly. Ch 4 heading your way**

 **Ch 4 Another Horrifying Situation**

While Simba and the others were receiving the bad news Kiara was getting some horrible news as well. The golden brown Princess had been taken to an area on the other side of the Outlands, that was far away from the Pride Lands. She saw two lionesses there along with a brown coated cub with green eyes that looked to be her age. "Well here's one of Simba's brats Elena," Shenzi said, nodding her head at Kiara, who gulped in fear.

"Bring her here," Elena commanded. Cheezi looked at Ed, who nodded. Shrugging the younger hyena brought Kiara to Elena and dropped the terrified cub at Elena's feet. Kiara scrambled to her feet and tried to run but Cheezi quickly stomped down on her tail, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to let out a yelp of pain. "Now Cheezi don't hurt our little guest," Elena said, smiling down at Kiara, who stared back at her with wide amber eyes.

"Who...who are you?" Kiara stammered.

"There's no need to fear me young one," Elena declared, still smiling at the young cub. "I'm not going to harm you."

"Y..you're not?" Kiara said, the surprise clear in her voice.

"No my dear I'm not," Elena said, gently. "Why would I harm my own family?"

"Family?" Kiara said, her amber eyes going wide once again. "I don't.."

"Why its quite simple my dear," Zira chimed in. "I'm your great Aunt Zira. And this is my daughter Elena. Your cousin."

"Cousin?" Kiara said, still confused to what was happening. Then it dawned on her who the pair were. "You're my dad's crazy Uncle Scar's mate and daughter!" she cried out.

"I'd be very careful how you speak of my father young one," Elena warned, her voice low.

"Its true though," Kiara declared. "Scar was crazy. My Daddy told me and my brothers all about him. He tired to kill Grandpa Mufasa and Daddy when Daddy was just a cub. Then he kidnapped my Daddy and did bad things to him! And so did you!" Kiara looked directly at Zira when she said this part.

"You must calm yourself my dear," Zira said gently, reaching out to rub Kiara's head.

"Don't touch me!" Kiara shrieked, trying to pull her tail out of Cheezi's grip. "You're going to hurt me! Just like you hurt my Daddy!"

"If you don't calm yourself I'm going to have to lock you up until you do," Elena warned.

"No I won't calm down!" Kiara shouted. "I'll never calm down until you let me go home!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Elena declared. "Cheezi lock her in the cave until she can calm down."

"Sure thing Elena," Cheezi said, picking Kiara up and walking towards a small cave that was right beside a termite mound.

"No let me go!" Kiara shouted, trying to pull away. "I wanna go home!"

"To damn bad kid!" Shenzi growled as she moved the rock away from the entrance. Cheezi roughly threw Kiara inside, causing her to hit the stone wall hard.

"Oww!" Kiara moaned, rubbing her head. She heard the hyenas laugh cruelly as the slid a heavy rock in front of the entrance. "Let me out of here!" Kiara shouted, as she pushed against the rock. "I wanna go home! I want my Mommy!" But the only response she got was the cruel laughter of the hyenas. Kiara slid down the rock and began to cry. "Mommy Daddy where are you?' she whispered as the tears slid down her face. "Please come find me." With that the two month old Princess put her head on her paws and cried herself to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock the group was in shock at what Rafiki had just informed them. "Rafiki," Nala said after a few minutes. "Is..is Kion going to die?" Nala's voice broke when she said this part. Simba was instantly by his mate's side, nuzzling her for comfort.

"I am going to do everyting I can to prevent dat," Rafiki declared. "I do not tink he is going to die though. Da biggest concern dat I have is de swelling in Kion's brain. I am vedy worried dat der will be some brain damage. But I will not know anyting fer sure until he wakes up."

"I don't understand this," Sarafina said, shaking her head. "Kion was awake and talking after he got injured. How can he be in a coma?"

"Ah de injuries to da brain are vedy tricky my dear," Rafiki said, putting his arm around Sarafina. "De injured party may appear to be fine at first. But den da swelling starts to get worse. Dis is especially true with someone as young as yer grandson. But fear not I will do everyting I can fer him and all de oder cubs dat have been hurt."

"Can we sit with him?" Nala asked, her voice coming out very soft.

"Of course," Rafiki said with a smile. "In fact I am sure dat de oder cubs would love to see you all." With that the group went inside the cave to see their loved ones.

TLKTLKTLK

After entering the cave Simba and Nala nuzzled Kopa, who snuggled into his parents' fur. "Did you find Kiara?" the light gold Prince asked, looking at his parents with hope filled blue eyes.

"No sweetheart we didn't," Nala said, trying not to let the fear show in her voice.

"But don't you worry son," Simba began. "We'll find your sister and bring her home. And you and Kion are going to be fine."

"Is Grandma Sarabi ok?" Kopa asked. "I saw Rafiki examining her."

"I'm just fine dear one," Sarabi said, coming over to her family with Mufasa and Mheetu right behind him.

"Mom!" Simba exclaimed, running over to his mother. "You shouldn't be moving around."

"We tried to tell her," Mheetu said, rolling his amber eyes. "But our mother can be very stubborn."

"Oh Mheetu stop," Sarabi said with annoyance. "I'm fine. Honestly why make such a fuss over me when there are others that need it?"

"Mom you collapsed," Simba reminded his mother. "You need to rest."

"Simba the only thing I need to do right now is find my granddaughter," Sarabi declared.

"Mom the best thing you can do for Kiara is to rest," Simba declared. "She wouldn't want you getting sick trying to find her."

"Simba.." Sarabi began. "I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing. And I won't be treated as some helpless invalid."

"Mom that's not what I'm doing," Simba declared, the annoyance and frustration coming through. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Simba," Sarabi said sharply. "I don't need protection. And the last time I checked I was the parent and you were the child. So I will thank you not to give me orders."

"I wasn't giving you orders," Simba said, trying his very best not to lose him temper. Sarabi opened her mouth to speak but Mufasa beat her to it.

"Sarabi why don't you sit with Kopa and Kion hmm?" Mufasa suggested, not wanting a full fight to break out between his mate and his oldest son. "That way you'll still be helping and you'll be resting at the same time. How does that sound?

"I suppose that would be fine," Sarabi said, looking down at Kopa, who smiled big at his paternal grandmother. Sarabi couldn't help but smile back and she layed down and pulled Kopa close. Simba looked at Mufasa and gave him a grateful smile.

"Hmm that's better," Simba said, giving both his mother and his son a nuzzle. Just then Zazu came flying in.

"Sire there's a lioness here to see you," Zazu informed the King. "She says she has information on the Princess."

"Where is she Zazu?' Simba demanded.

"Right here," a voice said. The group turned and when they saw who was standing there they gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Mheetu demanded.

 **A/N well folks there you have it. Chapter 4 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	5. A Little Help

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 5 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 5 A Little Help**

"What are you doing here Amura?" Mheetu cried out, running over to the grey coated lioness that was standing in the entrance and giving her a nuzzle.

"My father heard about your niece's abduction," Amura informed her boyfriend. "He sent me to help."

"Boy news sure does travel fast," Malka muttered, from the sidelines.

"Well the Water view lands aren't that far from here," Amura said with a smile. "Normally Daddy would have come himself but my brother, Kelar and his mate are having their first cub and he needs to be there for that."

"Well we appreciate the help Amura," Simba said with a smile. "And make sure you tell Alamain thank you for me when you return home."

"I will Simba," Amura said with a smile of her own. "But I think I might know where your daughter is."

"Where?" Simba demanded, his voice coming out a little rougher than he meant.

"Well I'm not completely sure," Amura informed the King. "But my father's majordomo, Jani, said that she saw Shenzi and her crew heading towards the farthest part of the Outlands. Near the Dark Land border."

"Did they have Kiara with them?" Simba asked, anxious to hear about his daughter.

"Jani couldn't see that well," Amura admitted. "She didn't want to risk being seen so she stayed high up. But she was almost certain that they had a cub with them."

"Then that's where I'm going," Simba declared as he began to leave. But to his surprise Mufasa stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Dad what are you doing?" Simba demanded, resisting the urge to growl at his father.

"Simba you can't go there without being completely certain that Kiara is being held there," the former King declared.

"Watch me," Simba said as he tried to move past Mufasa. But Mufasa moved in front of his oldest son once again.

"Simba I know you're worried about Kiara," Mufasa began again. "And so am I. And if it were you or Mheetu in this situation I'd be doing the same thing. But son there's something you need to know."

"What's that?" Simba asked.

"That part of the Outlands is protected but King Giza," Mufasa informed his son.

"Why would the King of the Dark Lands protect the Outlands?" Tojo wondered.

"Giza has always been a bit odd," Mufasa commented. "I've known him a long time. He's always allied himself with the scum. But he usually won't cause trouble. Unless he feels threatened. I'm just concerned that if you go in there without concrete proof it may start a war."

"I'll talk to Giza," Simba declared. "Let him know what's going on. He's a father surely he'll understand."

"I'll go with you," Mufasa offered. "Giza and I go way back. If he won't listen to you then he may listen to me."

"Maybe I should go too," Nala said.

"No Nala you should stay here with Kopa and Kion," Simba said. "We'll be back by tomorrow." With that Simba gave Nala and his sons nuzzles and he and Mufasa left, hoping they'd be able to convince King Giza to help them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kiara was still trying to find a way out of her current situation. But the more she tried to move the rock the more dirt and dust got stirred up. Not only that but termites had crept their way inside and were making Kiara's situation far worse. Just then she heard a low 'psst' come from the entrance. Looking through the small crack Kiara saw Kovu there. "What do you want?" the Princess hissed.

"Just to make sure you were ok," Kovu said. "Don't be mad at me for what my mom did. I had nothing to do with it."

"I know," Kiara said, sliding down the wall with a sigh. "And I'm ok for being trapped in a small, dirty cave that has termites in it." Then as if on cue Kiara felt a sharp bite, which caused her to wince. "Oww," she whined as she itched the spot where she had gotten bit. "Stupid termites."

"I'm sorry you're going through all this," Kovu said, the regret clear in his voice.

"If you're so sorry then get me out of here," Kiara said.

"I can't," Kovu said. "The rock's to big for me to move by myself."

"Then get help," Kiara said, trying not to shout.

"I..I can't do that," Kovu stammered, looking around nervously to make sure Elena or Zira weren't around.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"I..I just can't," Kovu stammered, backing away from the cave. "My mother'll kill me if I go against her." With that Kovu ran off, leaving Kiara alone once again.

"Hey wait!" Kiara cried out. But Kovu was already gone. "Great," she muttered, sliding down the wall once again. Then she felt another bite on her rear. "Just great," she whispered as the tears once again slid down her face. "I'll never get out of here." With those words Kiara laid her head on her paws and cried herself to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba and Mufasa had reached the Dark Land border. But before the father and son could enter a large dark furred monkey stepped in front of them. "Halt!" the monkey cried out, holding his hand in front of him. "Identify yourselves."

"I am King Simba of the Pride Lands," Simba said, resisting the urge to take a step backwards. "And this is my father. We must speak to King Giza at once. Its a matter of life and death."

"I am Makali," the monkey said. "King Giza's majordomo. His Majesty doesn't allow strangers into his Kingdom. So move along elsewhere."

"Please we must speak to him," Simba pleaded. "Just tell him the King of the Pride Lands wants to talk to him."

"I don't reside in the Pride Lands," Makali said. "So your orders mean nothing to me. Now go."

"Look here you ignorant ape," Simba growled. "You.." But Simba was stopped by Mufasa putting a paw on his shoulder.

"May I?" Mufasa asked. Simba gave Makali another glare then he nodded. "Thank you son," Mufasa whispered. Then he turned back to Makali and said in a deep booming voice, "Tell Giza his old friend Mufasa is here."

"I didn't realize you were his Majesty's friend," Makali said, trying not to show he was a bit scared of Mufasa. "Of course you and your son may see the King. Follow me." With that Makali turned and walked into the Dark Lands with Simba and Mufasa right behind him.

"Thanks Dad," Simba whispered. Mufasa smiled at his son as the pair neared King Giza's home: Skull Rock. Skull Rock was similar to Pride Rock only it had sharp rock on its underbelly and thorns growing all around it. Simba and Mufasa had to walk extra careful to make sure they didn't get pricked. When they neared the base they saw a lion with a charcoal grey coat, smoky brown eyes and a black mane.

"Makali what is the meaning of this?!" the lion demanded. "You know my father's rules when it comes to outsiders!"

"Forgive me Prince Usiku," Makali said, with a bow. "But this is King Simba of the Pride Lands and his father, Mufasa. They said they were friends of your father and that it was urgent that they speak with him."

"Did they now?" Usiku said, looking at Simba and Mufasa with suspicion. Usiku walked over to Mufasa and looked him up and down. "So you're the Great Mufasa my father talks about all the time," he said after a minute.

"Yes I am," Mufasa said, making sure he kept direct eye contact with Usiku. "Its good to see you again Usiku. I haven't seen you since you were a small cub. That was when my son Simba was presented." Mufasa nodded towards Simba when he said this part.

"My father isn't well," Usiku informed Mufasa. "So what ever you need of him will have to wait until he's better."

"I'm sorry but it can't wait," Simba piped up, causing Usiku to look sharply at him. "My daughter has been kidnapped," Simba went on. "And we have a strong suspicion that the hyenas that took her are hiding in the Outlands just near your border."

"That part of the Outlands has been under my father's protection for years," Usiku declared.

"Yes I'm aware of that," Simba said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "That's why I'm here. I want my daughter back but at the same time I don't want to anger your father by invading lands that are under his protection. So I've come to ask for his help in getting my daughter back."

"Well Simba that's not possible," Usiku said. "There's no way my father would ever agree to help you. So I'm sorry but the answer is no."

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 5 complete. Review please and thank you.**


	6. Stubbornness can be Deadly

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 5. Here's ch 6 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 6 Stubbornness can be Deadly**

"What do you mean no?" Simba asked, shocked that Usiku would flat out refuse to help.

"My father happens to be allies with Shenzi," Usiku informed the golden King causing both his and Mufasa's eyes to widen in shock. "Oh come now that can't be that much of a surprise can it?" Usiku said with a laugh. "Anyway like I was saying: my father is allies with Shenzi and her crew. Has been for quite some time. They have an arrangement: They don't cause trouble here and he stays out of their business. So if the hyenas are involved in your daughter's kidnapping they I'm afraid that he won't help you."

"My daughter is only two months old," Simba said, trying not to lose it. "Those hyenas will kill her if we don't do something! Please..."

"My decision stands," Usiku said. "Makali will show you both out." With that Usiku began to walk away. But Simba wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"No!" Simba roared, running in front of Usiku and baring his teeth at the Dark Land Prince. "I'm not leaving until I hear those words from Giza himself!"

"I've already spoken," Usiku said, his voice becoming low and dark.

"You're not the King," Simba growled. "So you don't get to make the final decision. Now take me to see your father! Now!"

"How dare you speak to me like this?!" Usiku roared, causing Simba to take a step back. By now Mufasa was at his son's side in case Usiku decided to attack. "You dare come into _my_ lands and make demands of me! Get out now or so help me I'll..."

"Usiku stop this right now!" a soft yet firm voice cried out. Usiku turned and saw two lionesses there. One had a grey coat and dark blue eyes, while the younger one had a dark tan coat and grey eyes.

"Mother these lions..." Usiku began.

"Yes I heard what they were doing," the Dark Land Queen interrupted. "And you should be ashamed of yourself talking to the King of the Pride Lands like that!" Then the lioness turned to Simba and said, "I humbly apologize for my son's rude behavior. I am Queen Jioni."

"Pleasure Queen Jioni," Simba said, dipping his head to the grey coated lioness.

"And I am Usiku's mate, Kutawa," the dark tan lioness said with a smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both," Simba said as he dipped his head to the lionesses.

"Mufasa its so good to see you again," Jioni said, embracing Mufasa.

"Likewise Jioni," Mufasa said with a smile.

"And this can't be little Simba," Jioni said, looking at Simba with a smile. "My goodness you look so handsome. Just like your father."

"Thank you Queen Jioni," Simba said with a smile. "But please my daughter..."

"Yes I heard what happened," Jioni said. "And I'll be more that happy to take you both to see Giza. I'm sure he'd be more that happy to help."

"Mother you can't be serious!" Usiku cried out. "I've already spoken on the matter!"

"And like Simba said," Jioni said sharply. "You're not King yet. So all final says go to your father."

"Father isn't well enough to make these decisions," Usiku declared.

"Oh hush," Jioni said, shaking here head. "Simba, Mufasa please follow me." With that Jioni took the father and son to where her mate was resting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in her cave Kiara was getting anxious. Every part of her body hurt from the termite bites and she was, tried, hungry and thirsty. Just then the rock moved away from the entrance. Kiara scrambled towards the entrance but stopped when she realized Elena was standing there. "Hello young one," the tan lioness said with a smile. "I see you've calmed down. Are you ready to talk and not shout?"

"Please let me out of this cave," Kiara pleaded. "Termites keep biting me. It really hurts." Then as if on cue another termite bit down, causing Kiara to wince and itch herself.

"Oh dear I didn't realize this was so close to the termite mound," Elena said, pulling Kiara towards her and examining her bites. "Oh dear this will not do," Elena said as she began to lick Kiara's bites. As much as Kiara wanted to pull away the licking was making her bites feel better. And Elena's touch was gentle, much like Nala's. So Kiara allowed Elena to clean her. After a few minutes Elena was finished. "Come my dear," Elena said, picking Kiara up by her scruff and carrying her out of the cave. Soon they were near a small watering hole. Elena placed Kiara on the ground and nodded towards the water. Kiara began to drink, not even caring how dirty the water was. "I would give you some food," Elena said after Kiara was finished. "But I'm afraid food is pretty scarce around here. But perhaps tomorrow I'll be able to manage to get you some food."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kiara demanded, giving Elena a suspicious look.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not the bad guy here," Elena declared. "All I want to do is help you."

"I don't need help from you," Kiara snapped, glaring at Elena. "The only kind of help I need is getting out of here and going home!" With that Kiara tired to run. But Elena quickly stopped her by scooping her up and placing her next to Elena.

"Oh dear," Elena said with a sigh as she shook her head. "I had hoped that we had gotten past this. I'd hate to have to put back in that cave."

"No!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes huge. "Please don't put me back in there! I'll be good! I promise!"

"You promise you won't try to run away again?" Elena asked, putting Kiara in front of her and facing Kiara towards her. Kiara nodded. Elena smiled at her little cousin and said, "Alight then. I'll tell you what. I'll get my son, Kovu to come and play with you. Would you like that?"

"You're going to let me play?" Kiara asked, shocked that Elena would allow her to do such a thing.

"Of course," Elena said with a smile. "Let me tell you something Kiara. I love my son dearly but I've always dreamed of having a daughter. And since I knew that you were basically being ignored by your parents I figured to take you in myself."

"My parents don't ignore me," Kiara objected, getting a little defensive. Then a sharp pain went through her body from the bites. "Oww that hurts," the little golden brown cub whined.

"Oh you poor thing," Elena said, nuzzling Kiara. "I'll take care of those bites. Cheezi! Janja!"

"Yeah Elena?" Cheezi said, coming onto the scene with Janja right behind him.

"Be good little boys and fetch some medicine for Kiara's bites," Elena commanded.

"We ain't no errand boys," Janja growled, glaring at Elena.

"What was that Janja?" Elena snarled, getting in Janja's face.

"Err nothin' Elena," Janja gulped, taking a step backwards. "We'll get that medicine right away." With that Janja ran off with his cousin right behind him.

"Now then," Elena said, picking up Kiara and carrying her towards a large rock. Sitting Kiara on the ground Elena put the large rock on Kiara's tail, preventing her from moving.

"Hey!" Kiara cried out, trying to push the rock off her tail. "I thought you said I could play!"

"You can," Elena said. "But first I'm going to get Kovu and I can't have you running off in the meantime. I'm sorry my dear." With that Elena left to find her son while Kiara was left to wonder how she ever managed to get herself in this situation to begin with.

 **A/N well folk I hope you enjoyed ch 6. Please review.**


	7. Tempers Flare

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 7 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 7 Tempers Flare**

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Nala was also getting anxious. The creamy coated Queen had expected Simba and Mufasa to be home by now but there hadn't been any sign of the two lion, which worried Nala. Just then Mheetu approached his sister-in-law followed by Amura. "They're still not back?" the dark tan lion said, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"Well the Dark Lands are pretty far from here," Amura pointed out. "I'm sure Simba and Mufasa are fine."

"I hope so," Nala whispered. "I've already had my fill of bad news."

"Well King Giza can be stubborn too," Tama pointed out.

"Yeah well from what I've heard King Giza is nothing compared to his son, Usiku," Cala chimed in.

"Yeah that Usiku has one Hell of a temper," Malka said. "I remember one time me and 'Jo were visiting our Dad near the Dark Land border when we accidentally crossed the border and ran straight into Usiku."

"Oh yeah I remember that," Tojo said with a shudder. "Usiku attacked us before we could even explain ourselves. Luckily Dad came to our rescue and got us out of there before Usiku could kill us."

"Yeah and that was when he was a cub," Malka said. "I'd hate to think how he is now as an adult."

"Will you two shut the Hell up?" Tama hissed, glaring at her mate and his twin. "You're making things worse." Tama nodded towards Nala, who had her head down and her eyes shut.

"We're sorry Nal'," Tojo said, going up to his friend and nuzzling her.

"Yeah we didn't mean to make things worse," Malka chimed in. Just then Malka heard a scoff. The dark brown lion snapped his head around and turned towards Mheetu, who had scoffed. "Got something to say Mheetu?!" Malka growled, glaring at Mheetu.

"Nope," Mheetu said curtly, glaring right back at Malka. "Not to you anyway."

"Alright what the Hell is your deal Mheetu?!" Malka demanded, getting in Mheetu's face.

"I got no deal with you Malka!" Mheetu snarled, shoving Malka away. "But obviously you do!"

"What the Hell does that mean?!" Malka growled, glaring at Mheetu once again.

"It means that you got some sort of problem with my brother and his family," Mheetu said, trying to keep his voice level.

"The Hell I do!" Malka shouted. "Simba is one of my best friends!"

"Yeah sure he is!" Mheetu shouted back. "He's such a good friend of yours that you attacked him yesterday and made him have a damn flashback!"

"I already said I was sorry for that!" Malka shot back.

"But you weren't really sorry were you Malka?!" Mheetu hissed. "No you weren't. That's exactly why you just purposely made Nala so upset by bringing up horrible things that Giza and his family have done."

"I did no such thing!" Malka cried out.

"Yes you did Malka!" Mheetu snarled, his amber eyes flashing with anger. "And you said so yourself: you blame Simba for your cubs getting attacked."

"Its the truth!" Malka blurted out, before he could stop himself. "Those damned hyenas don't have a beef with me or Tojo. But they do with Simba. And our cubs happened to be there and that's why they got attacked! So yeah I do blame Simba for my cubs getting hurt!"

"But Daddy it wasn't King Simba's fault," a tiny voice said. Malka turned and saw Nia standing there with Vitani right next to her.

"Nia honey you shouldn't be out here," Cala said, running over to her daughter. "You need to resting sweetheart."

"Mom I feel fine," Nia declared. "My head feels a lot better. Really it does."

"Still I have to insist that you go back inside," Cala said, firmly pointing towards the cave.

"What are you doing out here anyways honey?" Malka asked his daughter.

"I heard you and Prince Mheetu arguing Daddy," Nia explained. "I know you blames King Simba for me and Nash getting hurt. But Daddy those hyenas didn't even hurt me. I was hurt before they even got there."

"But Kiara didn't mean to hurt her," Vitani blurted out. "It was an accident."

"Which just proves my point even more," Malka declared. "Simba's daughter hurt my daughter."

"Oh for King's Sake Malka shut the Hell up!" Mheetu growled, trying not to lose for the sake of the cubs.

"Its true Mheetu," Malka pointed out. "My children wouldn't have gotten hurt if it weren't for you brother and his damn kids!"

"That's it!" Nala roared, getting in Malka's face, her teeth bared. Malka backed up a step, startled by the Queen's reaction. "I will not allow you to speak about my children like that!" Nala growled, her blue eyes full of anger. "Especially Kiara. She's the one that's suffering most in all of this! Her and Kion! Or did you forget that my baby girl is being held captive by those scum or that my little boy could die because of them! So don't you dare speak badly of them!"

"Nala I.." Malka began.

"Get out!" Nala hissed, wiping away the angry tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "Now! And don't come back until you can be civil!"

"I was being civil!" Malka protested. "Mheetu was the one that started all of this!"

"Mal' maybe you should just go," Tojo whispered, nodding towards the rest of Simba's pride, who had come to see what the shouting was about.

"Fine," Malka growled through clenched teeth. "C'mon Cala lets go."

"Malka," Cala began. "I don't feel right about leaving Nia and Nash."

"Then get them too!" Malka snapped, his dark brown eyes flashing with anger.

"You heard what Rafiki said," Cala snapped back. "Nash is to injured to be moved. And I'm not about to leave my three month old cub when he needs me the most."

"Unbelievable," Malka muttered. "I'm not even the one who started the fight and yet I'm the one getting punished." With that the dark brown lion began to leave. "Oh and just for the record," Malka said as he passed Nala. "I really am sorry for upsetting you Nala but honestly Mheetu was the one who started the fight. You should have a talk with him to." Without waiting for a response Malka left, leaving Nala to think about what was just said.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was trying to push the heavy rock off her tail but with no luck. Just then Cheezi and Janja returned with the medicine for Kiara's bites. "Man now where the Hell did Elena go?" Janja growled as he dropped the bag on the ground. Janja looked at Kiara, who gulped in fear. "Ya know," Janja said to Cheezi. "If it weren't for this brat we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yeah tell me about it," Cheezi grumbled. "We should just eat her and get it over with."

"Cheezi I couldn't agree with ya more," Janja said, his voice low and dark and he turned back towards Kiara. Kiara's amber eyes widen as the two hyenas circled around her, licking their chops.

"No!" Kiara cried out as she tried to run away. But due to the rock on her tail she wasn't able to get far. "Please don't eat me!" the golden brown Princess cried again, the tears going down her face.

"Sorry there kid but we ain't got much of a choice here," Janja snarled, letting out an evil cackle as he and his cousin advanced on the terrified cub. "We ain't gonna be no one's errand boys," Janja declared. "So that means gettin' rid of you."

"No!" Kiara cried out as she tried to get away only to fall on her backside. ""Help me!" Kiara cried out. "Some one help me please! Daddy!" Kiara put her paws over her head and Janja and Cheezi sprang towards her, their teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Doing Some Convincing

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love them. Here's ch 8 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 8 Doing Some Convincing**

As Simba was walking with Mufasa and Jioni he could have sworn he heard Kiara crying out for him to help her. Simba shuddered and Mufasa said, "What's wrong son?"

"I just got a horrible feeling," Simba said. "I could have sworn that I heard Kiara crying out for me to help her. She sounded terrified."

"I didn't hear anything," Mufasa declared.

"I just know my baby girl cried out for me," Simba declared. "Dad she's gotta be terrified. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it." With that Simba lowered his head as the tears threatened to come.

"We'll find her son," Mufasa said, pulling his oldest close and nuzzling him. "I promise you we will find her."

"And I'll see to it that Giza helps you," Jioni put in. "We will help you get your daughter back Simba. You have my word on that."

"Please," Usiku scoffed, causing his mother to glare at him. "Mother you're hardly in any position to make that kind of promise. Father will never agree to help them. Not after the alliance he's made with Shenzi."

"You leave Giza to me," Jioni said to Simba and Mufasa, while ignoring her son's comment. Just then they arrived at the Royal Cave where Giza was resting. "Please wait out here while I talk to Giza," Jioni said as she entered the cave. Usiku began to follow his mother only to be pushed back himself. "You stay out here too Usiku," Jioni demanded. "I won't have you influencing your father before Simba and Mufasa get a chance to speak."

"This is outrageous!" Usiku thundered.

"Oh hush," Jioni snapped. "Need I remind you that I am your mother and you will not speak to me in such a manner! Now stay put!" With that Jioni entered the cave, leaving a fuming Usiku behind.

"Guess she told him," Simba whispered to Mufasa. Mufasa said nothing. He merely smiled and let out a slight chuckle. Usiku glared at the father and son, having heard the chuckle. But before he could say anything Jioni emerged from the cave.

"Giza will see you both," the Dark Land Queen said, nodding towards the cave entrance. Simba entered with Mufasa right behind him. Usiku quickly entered the cave and ran to his father's side.

"Thank you for seeing us King Giza," Simba said, dipping his head to the black coated lion. "I am..."

"Yes I know who you are Simba," Giza interrupted. "I'd recognize my old friend's son anywhere. Mufasa its good to see you again."

"Likewise Giza," Mufasa said with a smile. "I am sorry to hear of your illness."

"Thank you," Giza said, trying to suppress a rasping cough but failing. "Jioni tells me you are in need of my help."

"Yes we are King Giza," Simba said. "My daughter has been kidnapped by Shenzi and her hyenas. We know that they're keeping her in the Outlands that border your lands."

"I see," Giza said. "And I suppose you came to ask my permission to go into the Outlands and retrieve your daughter since I'm sure your father has already informed you that that section of the Outlands in under my protection."

"Yes that's exactly the reason we've come," Simba said.

"Well now Simba you certainly put me in quite the spot," Giza declared. "You see I have an alliance with Shenzi and her crew and I usually don't break those alliances under any circumstances."

"There you see!" Usiku roared. "My father won't help you. Just like I said."

"However," Giza said, glaring at his son, who instantly stopped speaking and backed off. "Perhaps this time I should make an exception."

"Father you can't," Usiku began.

"I can Usiku," Giza snapped, glaring at his son. "And I will. Shenzi has crossed the line be abducting an innocent child. That is one thing I will not tolerate."

"But Father," Usiku tried again. "If you break this alliance then what kind of message will that send to our other allies? They might wage war on us."

"And if they do we'll be ready," Giza declared. Just then a horrible cough raked through his body and the black lion gasped for air. After he had regained his composure he spoke again. "And I wouldn't worry about our other allies Usiku. They have thin tolerance for the hyenas anyway."

"So we have your permission to go into the Outlands and rescue my daughter?" Simba asked.

"Yes you do," Giza said with a nod.

"Thank you King Giza," Simba said with a smile. "I am forever grateful."

"Simba I must warn you that Shenzi and her crew won't be your only obstacles," Giza warned.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, not liking where this was going.

"I mean that there is a group of rogue lions that have been living there as well," Giza informed the golden King. "And there's also a great deal of jackals that live there as well. If you and Mufasa intend on going you're going to need more than the two of you."

"He's right son," Mufasa said. "And I'm not as good of fighter as I was in my younger days."

"I know," Simba said with a sigh. "You're right. But its another days travel back to the Pride Lands then another day back here. That's two days. I don't want to wait that long."

"And you don't have to," Giza declared, causing Simba and Mufasa to look at him. "I'll be more than happy to provide you with some of my lionesses."

"I'll go," Kutawa offered.

"You'll do no such thing Kutawa!" Usiku boomed. "I forbid it!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do Usiku!" Kutawa growled, narrowing her blue eyes at her mate. "You don't own me just because we're married! And if you had any decency in you at all you'd be coming too!"

"Hmph I'd rather be eaten alive by termites," Usiku huffed.

"Then so be it," Kutawa said, shaking her head.

"Lets head out," Simba said after he and Mufasa were joined by six other lionesses from Giza's pride.

"I wish I could join you," Giza said. "But I'm afraid that in my current state I'd be no help." Then as if on cue another hacking cough came.

"You've done more than enough my friend," Mufasa said with a smile. "Just focus on getting better. And thank you."

"Anytime my friend," Giza said with a smile. "And I wish you luck on getting your granddaughter back." Mufasa smiled and nodded as he, Simba and the lionesses headed for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kiara had her paws over her head and her eyes closed as Janja and Cheezi lept towards her. Just then a thunderous roar echoed through the air and Kiara heard the sounds of fighting and the hyenas yelping in pain. Kiara felt a paw go around her and she opened her eyes. "Daddy?" she said, hoping she'd see Simba standing there. But to her disappointment she saw Zira standing there. Elena was over top of Janja and Cheezi, giving them quite the beating.

"What the Hell is goin' on here?" Shenzi demanded as she and Ed lept to their sons' defense. "Get your damn paws off my son," Shenzi snarled, shoving Elena off of Janja.

"Your sons are lucky I didn't kill them!" Elena thundered. Ed muttered furiously at Elena as he stood protectively in front of Cheezi. "They tried to eat Kiara!" Elena roared. "That's why I punished them the way I did!"

"Ya know somethin' Elena?" Shenzi said, glaring at the tan coated lioness. "I'm gettin' real sick of you protectin' Simba's brat while treatin' us like shit!"

"Well Shenzi if you don't like it then you can take it up with them," Elena said, pointing to her Pride of lions, which totaled about 12. Shenzi said nothing. She merely glared at Elena. "That's what I thought," Elena said with a smirk. "Now be gone with you before I stop being so nice."

"Lets go boys," Shenzi said. With that her brother, son and nephew followed her away from Elena.

"Ma why'd you let her talk to ya like that?" Janja asked as he limped along.

"Cause there ain't nothin' I can do 'til I get more allies," Shenzi hissed. "But don't you worry Janja once I do Elena will get hers. And that's a promise." With that the hyenas left cackling to themselves about their upcoming revenge.

"Thank you for saving me," Kiara said softly once the hyenas were gone.

"Of course my dear," Elena said, nuzzling Kiara. "I wouldn't just leave you like your father did."

"Daddy didn't leave me," Kiara snapped, yanking away from Elena. "You stole me from him!"

"Yes but he's right next door in the Dark Lands," Elena declared. "He's visiting King Giza I do believe. Which means he could have come to save you but he choose not to."

"No!" Kiara cried out. "I don't believe you! You're lying!"

"I'll prove it to you," Elena said, pushing the rock off of Kiara's tail and picking her up by her scruff. As they were walking Kiara was sliently hoping that Elena's words wouldn't be proven true.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. Confusing Thoughts

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 9 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 9 Confusing Thoughts**

Elena carried Kiara towards the Dark Land border where they hid behind some bushes. Soon they saw Simba heading there way along with the lionesses from Giza's Pride. "Daddy," Kiara whispered. But Elena quickly covered Kiara's mouth, making the sound muffled.

"Shh," Elena hissed in Kiara's ear. "Just listen."

"I really should be getting back to Nala," Simba was saying. "Kion is so badly injured I really need to check on him. And Kopa needs me too."

"We'll head back son," Mufasa said, putting a paw around Simba. "I'm anxious to check on my grandsons as well."

"You see," Elena hissed. "They're not even mentioning you at all."

"They really don't care," Kiara whispered as the tears formed in her eyes. "They're leaving me here."

"Come my dear," Elena said, scooping Kiara up and sneaking away before they were noticed. "You don't need to hear anymore of this." With those words they were gone, heading to a place where Simba had already checked. Little did Kiara know that she only heard part of the conversation.

"Dad we can't leave until we find Kiara," Simba declared. "I sent word with some of the local birds to tell Nala what's going on so she won't worry so much." Just then the group reached the area where Zira was along with the other lions.

"Well hello Simba," Zira said, getting to her feet. "Didn't expect to see you here. Its good to see you. And you as well Mufasa." Zira smiled at the pair as she spoke.

"Save it Zira," Simba growled, trying not to let his fear show. "Where's Shenzi and her hyenas?"

"How should I know?" Zira said, annoyed at Simba's tone. "I don't associate with those scum."

"They took my daughter," Simba said. "And I have it on good authority that they took her here."

"Well Simba I am sorry to hear about your daughter," Zira said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "And you're more than welcome to search here. Although you won't find anything."

"I'll be the judge of that," Simba declared. "Lets spread out ladies." With that the group began their search. As Simba was searching he came across Kovu, who was hiding behind a rock. "Hello little one," Simba said gently, smiling at the cub, who was looking at him with wide green eyes. "I won't hurt you," Simba said softly. "You don't have to hide."

"Y-you're King Simba aren't you?" Kovu said, his voice barely audible. "Kiara's dad."

"You know Kiara?" Simba said, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Y-yes," Kovu stammered. "I mean no! I don't know her! I've never seen her I swear!"

"Clam down young one," Simba said gently. "I'm not going to get angry with you or hurt you. But if you've seen Kiara I really need you to tell me where she is."

"I..I really don't know," Kovu stammered. "My mother took her somewhere else."

"But she was here?" Simba asked.

"Y-yes," Kovu whispered. "Shenzi brought her here. But she's gone now. Mother didn't say where she was going."

"Whose your mother?" Simba asked.

"I..I gotta go," Kovu said, running off.

"Hey wait!" Simba cried as he began to run after Kovu.

"Is there a problem Simba?" Zira asked, coming up behind the golden King.

"That cub," Simba said, nodding in the direction where Kovu had run off. "He said he knew Kiara and that his mother took her somewhere. Who was that cub?" Simba looked at Zira when he said this last part.

"Well Simba there are several cubs here," Zira declared. "It could have been any one of them."

"He said Shenzi brought Kiara here!" Simba roared, startling Zira. "Now where is she Zira?! You'd better start talking or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Zira hissed, glaring at Simba. Just then the other lionesses from Zira's pride came, all of them baring their teeth at the Pride Land King. Simba stopped mid sentence and his amber eyes went wide. "If I were you Simba I'd watch my tone," Zira warned. "This isn't the Pride Lands. This is my domain. And unless you have some solid proof that your daughter was here then I suggest you go."

"I have a witness that said she saw Shenzi bring Kiara here," Simba declared. "Not to mention that cub said that she was here."

"Well she's not," Zira said. "I mean you didn't see her here did you?" Simba looked at Mufasa, who had come onto the scene along with the other lionesses. Mufasa shook his head sadly and Simba looked back at Zira with another glare. "Exactly," the tan lioness growled. "Now as I was saying before: I suggest you go before I stop being so nice!" Zira roared when she said this part and made a point to lunge towards Simba as if she was going to hurt him. Simba flinched and took a step back out of instinct. Zira let out a cruel laugh.

"Lets go son," Mufasa said as he too glared at Zira. "There's nothing more that can be done here." Simba nodded and the father and son left with the other lionesses right behind them.

"Don't worry King Simba," Kutawa whispered as they walked. "We'll keep an eye on things here and make they're telling the truth."

"Usiku wouldn't like that very much," Simba whispered back.

"Oh forget about Usiku," Kutawa said, rolling her blue eyes. "He'll do what Giza tells him to do."

"Thank you Kutawa," Simba said with a grateful smile. "And be sure and thank Giza and Jioni as well."

"I will," Kutawa said, returning Simba's smile. "Ladies lets head back." With that Kutawa and the lionesses headed back to the Dark Lands while Simba and Mufasa headed back to Pride Rock. Both groups were very disappointed in the events that had taken place.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Elena returned along with Kiara. "Simba's gone I trust," the dark tan lioness whispered to Zira, after she had placed Kiara back inside a nearby cave with two lionesses guarding her.

"Yes he's gone," Zira confirmed with a nod. "But you may want to have a talk with your son. He nearly gave away the entire plan. I feel a proper punishment is in order."

"Oh Mother stop," Elena said, rolling her emerald eyes. "Kovu is just a four month old child. But I will have a talk with him about when to keep your mouth shut and why. But first I have something to take care of." With that Elena headed back towards the cave where Kiara was. To her surprise she saw Kovu was there and he was talking with Kiara, who had her ears pinned to her head.

"Hello Mother," Kovu said, running up to Elena and nuzzling her legs.

"Hello darling," Elena said, licking the top of Kovu's head.

"Mother I'm sorry about earlier," Kovu began. "I didn't mean to..."

"Oh Kovu don't worry about that," Elena said quickly. "I'm not angry."

"You're not?" Kovu said, the surprise clear in his voice.

"No my dear I'm not," Elena said with a smile. "But I would like for you to see Grandma Zira. She wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Kovu said, relieved that his mother wasn't angry. With that the little brown cub ran off in search of Zira. This left Elena alone with Kiara.

"Kiara come here my dear," Elena said gently. Kiara got up and walked towards Elena, who pulled her close and nuzzled her. "I'm so sorry my dear one," Elena whispered. "I can't even imagine how hurt you must be by your father and grandfather's betrayal." Kiara said nothing. She merely closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you worry my darling," Elena said, soothingly. "I'll talk good care of you. Would you like that?" Kiara stared at Elena for a minute. Then she nodded her head. "Good," Elena said with a smile. "Now come lets get you some food." With that Elena began to walk towards the area where the food was. She smiled to herself as Kiara followed without making any attempt to run away. "This is going better that I had hoped," Elena thought. "Soon I'll have her completely against Simba. Then when the time is right I'll use her and Kovu to get my revenge and take my rightful place as Queen."

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 9 over and done. Review please.**


	10. Healing

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 10 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer oh and my OCs Kuda and Eusi, belong to Jason Chandler as he gave me permission to use them.**

 **Ch 10 Healing**

The next day Simba and Mufasa returned to Pride Rock. Nala ran up to her mate and his father with a hopeful look on her face. But when she saw that Kiara wasn't with them her face fell. "Giza wouldn't help you?" Nala asked.

"No he agreed to help," Simba informed his mate. "But when we got to the Outlands Kiara wasn't there. But she was there I know she was. But Zira was there and she threatened us if we didn't leave. So we had no choice but to leave. I'm so sorry Nala. I failed not only you but Kiara as well." Simba lowered his head in shame. Nala nuzzled her mate.

"Oh Simba," the creamy coated Queen whispered. "You did your best. Its not your fault."

"I feel like it is," Simba whispered as the tear threatened to come. But just then Kopa came running out of the cave.

"Dad!" the golden Prince cried out, latching onto Simba's front leg. "Grandpa! You're back! I missed you!"

"Aww we missed you too son," Simba said, nuzzling Kopa. Kopa gave Mufasa a nuzzle as well. "How's Kion doing?" Simba asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Nala said with a smile. Simba and Mufasa followed Nala inside the cave with Kopa right behind them. Once inside they saw Sarabi holding Kion between her paws. When she saw her son and mate a big smile came across the former Queen's face.

"I'm certainly glad to see you both back," Sarabi said as Simba and Mufasa gave her nuzzles. Then Sarabi noticed Kiara wasn't there. "No luck I see," she said, sounding disappointed.

"None," Simba said with a sigh. "But how's Kion doing?" Simba nuzzled his youngest when he asked this part. Then to his surprise Kion opened his eyes.

"Hi Dad," the light gold Prince said softly.

"Oh Kion I'm so glad you're awake," Simba said, nuzzling Kion once again. "I was so scared we were going to lose you."

"I'm sorry I scared everyone," Kion said softly. "But did you find Kiara?"

"Not yet son," Simba said, the regret clear in his voice.

"But don't you worry Kion we'll find her," Mufasa promised. "I promise you that."

"I know you will Grandpa," Kion said, smiling at his grandfather. Just then Mheetu came onto the scene along with Amura.

"Hey guys," Mheetu said, embracing his father and brother. "I heard you were back."

"Yeah and without Kiara too," Simba said with a frustrated grunt.

"I'm sorry bro," Mheetu said, sympathetically. Just then Tojo and Tama joined the ground, with Vitani and Nia right behind them. Cala walked up to the group with the still injured Nash in her mouth. The rusty brown lioness layed down beside Sarabi and pulled her sleeping son towards her.

"Hope its ok if we join you," Cala said with a smile.

"Of course it is," Nala said with a smile. Just then Nash woke up.

"Is it time for breakfast?" the dark brown cub asked with a yawn.

"Its lunch time sweetie," Cala said with a smile. "But you stay right here while I get you and your sister some food." With that Cala left to get the food while Nala went with her to get some food for Kion and Kopa.

"Hey where's Malka?" Simba asked, looking around for his dark brown friend.

"He's uh not here," Tojo said.

"Well obviously he's not here Tojo," Simba said, rolling his amber eyes. "Why isn't he here though."

"Cause he's a jerk," Mheetu said with a slight growl. "Me and him got into a fight while you and Dad were gone. He's said some really nasty things and Nala kicked him out and told him not to come back until he's ready to be civil."

"What'd you two fight about?" Simba asked. Mheetu opened his mouth to respond but Tojo loudly cleared his voice and nodded towards the cubs, who were looking at the adults with confusion.

"My Daddy doesn't like you King Simba," Nia blurted out.

"Nia!" Tojo scolded, shooting his niece a look.

"But its true Uncle Tojo," Nia said. "Daddy said he blames King Simba for me and Nash getting hurt."

"Yeah Dad," Vitani piped up. "That's why Queen Nala kicked Uncle Malka out. Cause he insulted King Simba and Kiara."

"Is this true Mheetu?" Simba asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Well yeah," Mheetu admitted. "That's exactly what happened."

"And you didn't provoke him at all right?" Tojo said, rolling his dark brown eyes. Mheetu glared at his friend who said, "Oh come on Mheetu admit it: you were pissed at Malka for causing Simba to have a flashback a couple of days ago so when he and I were having a conversion about Usiku you decided to jump all over Malka and piss him off."

"He was upsetting Nala!" Mheetu roared, taking a step towards Tojo, who also had his teeth bared.

"Nala was already upset Mheetu!" Tojo snarled. "But you made it worse not Malka. If you had just kept your damn mouth shut then he wouldn't have blown up like that and Nala wouldn't have kicked him out!"

"Whoa there just calm down you two!" Tama said, getting in between her furious mate and Mheetu. "You two are action like a couple of rabid hyenas and that's going to stop! For Kings Sake you're scaring the cubs!" Tama nodded towards the frightened cubs, who were in the corner, their eyes wide.

"Sorry," Tojo said, taking a deep breath. "But it just makes me so damn mad that my brother got kicked out for something that wasn't completely his fault."

"I'll find him and talk to him," Simba said, trying to ease the tension between his friend and his brother. "I'm sure I can smooth things over. That is if you're willing to do the same Mheetu." Simba looked at his younger brother when he said this part.

"I am if he is," Mheetu declared. "But I think I should come with you Simba. You know show him I'm willing to extend an olive branch."

"Good idea," Simba said. "And I'm sure Malka has calmed down by now. The problem is where did he go?"

"Back home I'm sure," Cala said, coming onto the scene with Nala right behind her. The two lionesses had some meat for their cubs, which they placed on the ground. The cubs ran over and began to eat.

"I'll check by the gorge," Simba said. "And hopefully Malka will listen. That's alright with you Nala right?" Simba looked at his mate when he said this part.

"I told Malka he can come back when he's calmed down," Nala informed her mate. "So its alright with me."

"Alright then lets go Mheetu," Simba said. With that the two lions gave their mates nuzzles and headed towards the gorge, hoping they'd find Malka in a better mood.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at the gorge Malka was brooding. The dark brown lion was furious that he had been kicked out while Mheetu had received no punishment at all. "Damn you Mheetu," Malka growled as he paced back and forth. "I'll get you for this." Just then Malka ran into a lion with light brown fur, with a white underbelly, a dark black mane and forest green eyes. "Who are you?!" Malka growled, glaring at the lion.

"Forgive me," the lion said. "My name is Kuda and I was just passing through while on my way back to my home."

"You're a rouge," Malka said, eyeing the lion suspiciously. "So I kind of need to know why you're here."

"Well it would appear that you too are a rouge," Kuda said. "So I really don't have to answer to you."

"But you do have to answer to King Simba," Malka declared. "And it just so happens I'm not a rouge. I'm know King Simba personally."

"Then you have my deepest sympathy," Kuda said. "I've come across King Simba numerous times and he's been nothing but unpleasant. Not only to me but to my cubs as well." This was a lie. Kuda did indeed have cubs but he had chosen to leave them with their mothers.

"You have cubs?" Malka said, his voice high with surprise.

"Yes," Kuda said with a nod. "I have seven in fact. But their with their mothers. I didn't want to risk running into King Simba with my little ones. Who knows what he may do."

"Yeah I know Simba doesn't really take kindly to rogues," Malka said. "But cubs are a different story."

"Well that's of little importance," Kuda said. "I'll be on my way now. Good day." With that Kuda walked away, leaving a confused Malka behind. Once Kuda was a safe distance he darted behind a near by rock where a creamy coated lion with a tan underbelly, a dark brown mane and blue eyes was waiting. "Well that's one task done," Kuda whispered. "Elena said to make sure to find Malka and help turn him against Simba. I think it worked." Kuda nodded towards Malka, whose expression had gone from confusion to anger again.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," the other lion said with annoyance.

"Because it will benefit you in the long run Eusi," Kuda hissed, glaring at the younger lion. "Elena said that you'd be King when this was all done."

"And that's the soul reason I even agreed to this Kuda!" Eusi hissed back. "I've been kicked around all my life! Its high time I get what I deserve!"

"And remember our plan," Kuda hissed as he and Eusi began to walk back towards the Outlands. "I keep coming around Malka and putting on my usual act then he turns against Simba and helps us take him down."

"Yeah yeah," Eusi growled. "Then once Elena takes me as her King I get rid of her."

"Of course," Kuda said. "After all we can't expect a mere lioness to rule now can we?" With that Kuda and Eusi let out cackles and headed back to the Outlands

 **A/N well there you are folks ch 10 done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review**


	11. Anger and Doubts

**A/n So sorry for the delay but this time of year can get real hectic so the updates might take longer. Thank you all for the reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback. Here's ch 11 for you. Also Uwezo and Tazama** **belongs to Jason Chandler FYI**. **Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 11 Anger and Doubts**

Kuda and Eusi arrived back at the Outlands and they were met by Elena. "Is it done?" the dark tan lioness asked.

"Yes Elena its started," Kuda said. "I ran into Malka today and I feel I made progress. But as you know these things take time and I mustn't seam to eager. Can't have Malka getting suspicious.'

"Yes Kuda I'm well aware of that," Elena said, rolling her green eyes. "And what about you Eusi? Have you done what I told you to do?"

"No Elena I haven't," Eusi said, rolling his blue eyes at Elena. "And don't even start with your attitude. I get to it when I'm good and ready."

"If I were you Eusi I'd watch my attitude," Elena hissed, her green eyes like daggers. "Unless you want me to pick someone else as my King."

"Fine Elena," Eusi growled through clenched teeth. "You win. I'll get it done right now." With that Eusi headed to the Dark Lands to achieve his task.

"If you'll excuse me Elena," Kuda said. "But I must get some rest." Elena nodded and with that Kuda was gone. Just then Chungu came into the scene with Banazi right behind him.

"Where's Shenzi?" Elena demanded.

"She ain't comin' right now," Banazi declared. "She's still real pissed at you for what you did to Janja."

"Then she should keep her brat in line!" Elena thundered, causing both Banazi and Chungu to jump. "Now bring Kiara to me and tell Kovu I want to see him. And be quick about it!"

"Sure thing Elena," the father and son stammered as they ran off. Moments later the pair returned with Kiara and Kovu in tow.

"Now leave us," Elena commanded. Banazi and Chungu nodded and took off. "And tell Shenzi she had better come next time or there will be consequences!" Elena thundered after they pair. "Ugh hyenas," she grumbled, running her paw over her face. Then she turned towards the two cubs and smiled saying, "Come here my darlings." Kovu went up to his mother while Kiara slowly approached Elena. "Now then," Elena said, pulling both cubs close and nuzzling them. "Kiara I know you're having a hard time dealing with your father's betrayal and I can understand that. But just know that you can consider us to be your new family. And I really hope that you will."

"I'm just so confused," Kiara whispered, not making eye contact.

"And that's understandable," Elena said softly nuzzling Kiara's fur. "I can't even imagine how confusing it must be for a three month old cub. But you mustn't be so sad. After all you have a new family now."

"Yeah," Kovu chimed in. "And I can be your big brother. I've always wanted a sibling."

"I have a brother already," Kiara declared. "In fact I have two of them. Kopa and Kion. And they haven't betrayed me! And neither has my mom!'

"Yes but has your mother even attempted to look for you?" Elena asked. Kiara looked at Elena then back at the ground. "That's right she hasn't has she? But don't worry Kiara. I can be your new mother."

"I don't want a new mother," Kiara declared. "Or a new brother. I want my old mother and my old brothers. And my Daddy."

"But do they really want you?" Elena asked. "I mean you heard what Simba and Mufasa were saying. They didn't even stick around to look for you. And you mother didn't want to be bothered in the search. I think that says quite a bit." Kiara opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't seam to want to form. She shut her mouth and pinned her ears to her head as she once again looked at the ground.

"C'mon Kiara don't be so sad," Kovu said, nudging Kiara with his head. "It'll be alright. I promise." Kiara looked up at Kovu with tear filled eyes and he smiled at her. Kiara allowed a small smile to form and she wiped away her tears.

"Hmm that's better," Elena said, giving Kiara another nuzzle. "Now why don't you and Kovu go play? I'll find you both when its time to eat."

"Ok Mom," Kovu said, getting up and beginning to walk. But Kiara didn't move. "Hey Kiara you coming?" Kovu called. Kiara looked at Elena, who nodded. With that the golden brown cub got up and walked with Kovu to go play. Once the cubs were gone Zira approached her daughter.

"You do realize Elena that we're going to have to take Kiara elsewhere," the light tan lioness pointed out. "Its only a matter of time before Simba or someone else from his Pride comes back here looking for Kiara."

"Yes Mother I'm well aware of that," Elena hissed. "And I'm think about where we could go that wouldn't arise suspicions. But in the meantime we have to stay here. But if I smell Simba or any other Pride Lander I'll make sure to hide Kiara. I also have Mzingo and his Parliament keeping an eye out. I'm not stupid Mother."

"Kings forbid anyone accuses you of being foolish," Zira said with a slight smile. "You're very clever my dear. Just like your father was."

"Ugh please don't compare me to Father," Elena said, rolling her emerald eyes. "I'm nothing like him. My plan won't fail."

"Of course it won't," Zira said. "That's why I'm helping you. To make sure you don't make the same mistakes your father did."

"And I thank you for that Mother," Elena said, smiling at Zira and nuzzling her. "Now lets go see how the children are getting along." With that the mother and daughter went to find Kovu and Kiara.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kuda had met up with another lion that was slightly bigger that him, had a grey coat, a creamy underbelly, a full dark brown mane and blue eyes. "Ah Uwezo there you are my boy," Kuda said, smiling at his son.

"Hello Father," Uwezo said. Just then a small grey cub with blue eyes came bounding up to the pair.

"Hi Grandpa!" the cub said, rubbing against Kuda's front leg. Kuda scowled down at the cub and shoved her away.

"Tazama I told you not to bother me," Kuda said roughly.

"Sorry Grandpa," Tazama said, pinning her ears to her head.

"Its ok sweetie," Uwezo said, nuzzling Tazama. "Why don't you go find your friends and play?"

"Ok Uncle Uwezo," Tazama said, running off to find her friends. Uwezo smiled as he watched his niece go. But his smile quickly vanished when he heard Kuda scoff. Uwezo glared at his father when he heard the scoff.

"I don't know why you brought that brat here," Kuda hissed. "She does nothing but get in the way."

"Don't you dare call my niece a brat!" Uwezo growled. "And I would think you'd have more compassion for her. After all she is your dead daughter's only child."

"And why should I care about that?" Kuda said with no emotion. "Its not my fault that your sister was foolish enough to get herself killed."

"Don't you dare about Njema like that!" Uwezo roared.

"Oh enough with the dramatics," Kuda said, rolling his green eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Uwezo hissed.

"Go into the Pride Lands and find Malka for me," Kuda instructed. "I need to make sure those doubts I planted earlier took."

"Fine," Uwezo hissed. "I'll just get Tazama and..."

"Oh you can leave Tazama here," Kuda said. "I'll keep an eye on her." Uwezo gave his father a suspicious look. "Oh come now Uwezo I won't harm the child," Kuda said, once again rolling his eyes.

"You know what?" Uwezo said. "Why the Hell should I help you?"

"Because I'm your father," Kuda said simply. "And I'm family. And I think we both know how important family is." Kuda gave Uwezo a look when he said this part. Uwezo let out a sigh, realizing Kuda had a point. So the grey lion went into the Pride Land even though he knew, deep down it was the wrong thing to do,

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 11 complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please.**


	12. More Conflicting Thoughts

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my last chapter. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 12 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 12 More Conflicting Thoughts**

Malka was pacing back and forth still thing about the words Kuda had said earlier. Just then Simba and Mheetu arrived on the scene. When Malka saw the pair his expression softened slightly. But it went right back to anger as he remembered the fight that he had had with Mheetu. "Ah Malka I'm glad I found you," Simba said with a smile. "I think we need to clear some things up." Malka said nothing. He only glared at Simba. "Um Mheetu has something to say," Simba said, finding the silence unsettling. "Don't you 'Tu?" Simba nudged his brother when he said this part.

"Uh yeah I do," Mheetu said, clearing his throat. "Uh look Mal' I'm real sorry about what I said a few days ago. I realize that the fight was largely my fault. I provoked you and I'm sorry for that. That was really messed up of me."

"You can say that again," Malka scoffed, rolling his light brown eyes. Mheetu's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Malka say this.

"Aren't you going to say anything to me?" the light tan Prince asked.

"Nope," was Malka's response. Mheetu growled and was about to go off. But Simba put a calming paw on his younger brother's shoulder and shook his head.

"Let me try," the golden King whispered. Mheetu nodded and stepped aside so Simba could talk. "Malka I want you to come back to Pride Rock," Simba said. "And Nala agrees. She feels really bad about kicking you out to begin with."

"She should feel bad," Malka declared. "That was pretty messed up."

"Nala was upset," Simba pointed out, trying not to let his annoyance show. "And from what I've heard you said some really hurtful things. Not only about me but about my kids as well."

"Ok look I admit it," Malka snapped. "I said some things I shouldn't have. I never should have blamed Kiara for what happened to Nia. It was an accident after all. So I do apologize for that. It was really messed up of me to take my anger out on the kids. After all its not their fault their father is who he is."

"What the Hell does that even mean?" Simba snapped, getting really annoyed at Malka's attitude.

"It means that I'm still really pissed off at you Simba!" Malka snarled. "I still blame you for the hyenas attacking the cubs!"

"Now wait just a damn minute here!" Mheetu growled.

"Shut up Mheetu!" Malka thundered, causing both Mheetu and Simba to back up a step. "Just shut the Hell up! I'm not finished!" Mheetu opened his mouth to speak but quickly thought better of it. Malka continued his rant, "You act like you're some great ruler but you're not! You're nothing but a weak coward! You're nothing like Mufasa! He was a great King, strong and wise. I bet he's ashamed of the shitty job you're doing!"

"My father is proud of Simba!" Mheetu piped up. "And how dare you..."

"Its the truth Mheetu!" Malka pointed out. "Look at him. He's shaking with fear just because someone yelled at him." Malka nodded towards Simba, who was indeed shaking from fear. "Pathetic," Malka scoffed, rolling his light brown eyes.

"Damn you Malka," Mheetu hissed as he comforted his brother.

"N..no he's right 'Tu," Simba stammered, taking in a shaky breath. "I..I am a weak coward."

"Simba that's not.." Mheetu began.

"I need to be stronger," Simba said with a little force. "If I'm going to be any good as as father, mate or King then I need to stop being so damn scared all the time."

"Simba you've been through a lot," Mheetu pointed out.

"That was a long time ago!" Simba cried out. "Scar is dead now and Zira hasn't been causing trouble for a while. Neither one of them can hurt me. I need to get over my fears."

"And we're gonna help you do that," Mheetu said, nuzzling his brother.

"Thanks little brother," Simba said with a small smile. Then he turned to Malka, who still had an angry look on his face. "Look Malka I get you're angry with me," Simba began. "But we've been friends since we've been cubs. I'd hate to think that this would be what would break our friendship." Malka looked at Simba and let out a sigh.

"Our friendship has always been a bit strained," the dark brown lion said, surprising both Simba and Mheetu. "Ever since you made me and Cala leave Pride Rock with our cubs."

"That was your choice Malka," Simba said, shocked at Malka's accusation.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice mow did I?!" Malka growled, glaring at Simba. "You said, and I quote: 'We have to many males in the Pride' and you looked directly at me and Nash when you said this part. I got the hint that you didn't want me or my son there anymore. I just think that its messed up that you let Tojo stay. But then again if he had had a son then he'd be gone too."

"Malka none of that is true," Simba said, getting a little angry with his friend. "Ok yes I did say there was too many males in the Pride but I never meant that I wanted you or your son to leave. If you guys want to live back at Pride Rock permanently then you are more than welcome to."

"Hard pass on that," Malka hissed. "But speaking of my family I think I'll go to Pride Rock to collect them." Without waiting for a response Malka pushed passed Simba and Mheetu and headed back to Pride Rock. Simba and Mheetu exchanged confused looks and went after Malka, hoping he wouldn't cause any trouble back home.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Eusi had arrived at his destination: The Dark Lands. The creamy lion went in search of Usiku. But it wasn't Usiku that he found. Instead he found Kutawa, whose grey eyes went wide surprise when she saw Eusi. "Who are you?" the dark tan lioness growled.

"My name is Eusi," Eusi responded. "I need to speak with Usiku at once. Tell him Elena sent me."

"I'll do that," Kutawa said, still eyeing Eusi suspiciously as she walked away, informing the near by lionesses to keep an eye on him. Minutes later Usiku came onto the scene. "That's him," Kutawa said, nodding towards Eusi.

"Well what do you want?" Usiku demanded. "I'm a very busy lion."

"Yeah yeah," Eusi said, rolling his blue eyes. "Look Usiku Elena sent me here with a message: she wants your help in taking down Simba and his Pride."

"Really?" Usiku said, running a paw through his black mane. "Well it seams we have a problem."

"What's that?" Eusi asked.

"Shenzi and her pack have already approached my father asking for help in taking down Elena," Usiku informed the creamy lion. "And of course he said yes. So I'm afraid my Pride won't be able to help."

"No skin off my nose," Eusi said as he turned to leave.

"Now wait just a minute," Usiku said, putting a paw on Eusi's shoulder. "I still might be able to help you."

"You just said.." Eusi began.

"I know what I said!" Usiku snarled. Eusi rolled his eyes, Usiku's attitude not phasing him. "My father may have an alliance with the hyenas but that doesn't concern me. Simba made me look like a fool which made me furious. He deserves whatever pain is coming to him. So I would be glad to help. And I have some friends that would help as well."

"Whatever," Eusi said. "Like I said before: it ain't no skin off my nose if you help or not. I'm just doin' this to get the throne. Just meet Elena by the border tomorrow at sunrise if you wanna help." Without waiting for a response Eusi left, leaving Usiku alone with his thoughts.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 12 complete. Review please and thank you**


	13. Confusion and Doubts

**A/N Thanks you to my lone reviewer. I wish there were more reviews though because I really do love reading them. I also appreciate all those that have put my story on alert as well. Here's ch 13 for you guys. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 Confusion and Doubts**

Uwezo had been following Malka, making sure to not to be seen, which wasn't easy for a lion of his size. When they reached Pride Rock the light grey lion looked up at the rock with awe, his blue eyes wide. "Wow," he breathed. "This place is awesome." But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud shout, followed by the sound of cubs crying.

"Malka what in the Hell has gotten into you?!" a rusty brown lioness with dark brown eyes cried. Uwezo turned and saw that Malka was storming down the side of Pride Rock carrying two cubs, that appeared to be younger than Tazama, on his back. "Malka answer me!" the lioness shouted, getting in Malka's face.

"I already told you Cala I'm not allowing our children to stay where they're not wanted!" Malka snarled. "And I would hope that you, as my mate would support me on this."

"I support you on everything," Cala responded. "You know that. But I would like an explanation."

"Yeah why can't we play with Kion and Kopa?" the rusty brown cub asked, her light brown eyes filled with tears.

"Honey me and King Simba aren't friends anymore," Malka informed his daughter. "And I know that you and Nash are still hurt. But trust me its better that you guys aren't here. And I'm sorry but Kion and Kopa aren't allowed to play with you anymore."

"But why?" Nia asked.

"Forget it Ni'," Nash whispered, pulling his twin down to his level. "You know how Dad gets when he's in a mood." Nia said nothing. She just let out a sad sigh and put her head on her paws.

"Those poor cubs," Uwezo thought, shaking his head sadly. "All of this just because of a silly misunderstanding." Just then Tojo came running down the side of Pride Rock followed closely by Jasiri.

"Alright Mal' you wanna tell me what that Hell that was about?" Tojo demanded.

"Yes Malka you were very rude to Simba and Nala," Jasiri chimed in. "And I for one would like to know why."

"I don't have to answer to you Mother," Malka said, his tone rough.

"Malka don't you dare speak to me like that!" Jasiri growled. "I am your mother and you will show me respect!"

"Yeah man what the Hell is your problem?" Tojo demanded.

"Look," Malka said. "If I were you Tojo I'd take Vitani and Tama and beat it out of there too before Simba makes you."

"Simba wouldn't do that," Tojo declared. "He's my friend."

"I thought he was my friend too," Malka declared. "But I was wrong. If he was really my friend then he wouldn't have told me and my son that we can't live at Pride Rock."

"Malka I don't think.." Tojo began.

"That's right you don't think!" Malka thundered, surprising his brother and mother.

"Malka!" Cala cried out. "You stop that right now! Tojo's right! Simba is your friend. And Nala even said that she wants us to stay. So I say we stay."

"Well I don't!" Malka thundered, causing Cala to jump. Nia and Nash hid their face in their father's fur both cubs to frightened to speak. "Simba made it quite clear that neither I nor Nash is welcome. But Cala if you really want to stay then by all means stay. But I'm leaving and the cubs are coming with me."

"You can't take my cubs from me!" Cala snarled, her dark brown eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't want to take them from you Cala," Malka said with a sigh. "Kings Above I love you. I want you with me and our children. But I can't stay here knowing how Simba feels about me and Nash."

"King Simba really doesn't want me around?" Nash asked, his voice coming out sad. Nia nuzzled her twin as the tears came out of his dark brown eyes and slid down his cheeks.

"I'm afraid not son," Malka said, the sadness clear in his voice. "He doesn't like to many males around. So I'm afraid that you and I are out."

"Oh," Nash said, more tear spilling out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry son," Malka said, pulling Nash off his back and nuzzling him. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"I..its ok Dad," Nash sniffled, wiping his eyes with his paw. "Its not your fault."

"C'mon sweetie lets get you and Nia back home," Cala said, picking Nash up and putting him on her back.

"Well see you guys later," Malka said, giving Jasiri and Tojo nuzzles.

"Bye Grandma," Nia and Nash called. "Bye Uncle Tojo."

"See you guys later," Tojo called out as he watched his brother and his family leave.

"He's making a terrible mistake," Jasiri commented.

"I know he is Mom," Tojo said with a sigh. "But there's nothing we can do about it." With that the mother and son went back up Pride Rock, saddened by what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

As Uwezo watched Malka and his family leave he shook his head sadly. "Those poor cubs," he thought. "Such a sad situation. And all because of that bastard Simba. He'll soon learn what it feels like to be miserable. I'll see to that myself." With these thought Uwezo headed back to the Outlands to inform Kuda and Elena what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kiara was playing with Kovu but she was obviously distracted. "Hey what's wrong?" Kovu asked.

"Nothing," Kiara muttered, not looking at Kovu. Kovu noticed that Kiara kept looking off to the side as if she was waiting for something.

"Hey you're not thinkin' 'bout runnin' away are ya?" Kovu asked.

"No!" Kiara snapped, glaring at Kovu. "Well maybe. I..I don't know."

"I thought you didn't want to go back to the Pride Lands," Kovu said, the confusion clear in his voice.

"I miss my friends," Kiara admitted. "And my brothers. And my grandparents. Especially Grandma Sarabi. I always had some really great talks with her. She's really smart. Is your Grandma smart too?"

"I guess," Kovu said with a shrug. "I don't really talk to her though. Her and my mom are always so busy." Kiara opened her mouth to speak but just then she heard cackling. Gasping Kiara and Kovu turned and saw Shenzi come onto the scene along with Banazi, Ed, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. The two cubs backed away from the hyenas only to find themselves surrounded.

"Well now ain't this somethin'," Shenzi said as she circled around the two cubs. "I was hopin' to find just you Kovu. But I get extra lucky and find Simba's brat too. Extra bonus."

"Wh..what are you gonna do?' Kovu stammered, backing right into Cheezi and Ed, who had come up behind the cubs while Banazi and Chungu were on their left and Janja was on their right.

"We're gonna teach your Ma a lesson," Shenzi hissed, glaring at Kovu.

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "She hurt our kids so we're gonna hurt hers." Kovu's green eyes went wide and he gasped.

"No!" Kovu cried out as Janja pushed him on the ground, pinning him while Shenzi and Banazi moved in. "Please don't hurt me!" Kovu cried out as Janja dug his claws in, drawing blood.

"Leave him alone!" Kiara cried out as she tried to help her friend. But Cheezi and Ed quickly pinned the three month old down, making it impossible for her to move.

"You're next," Shenzi growled, glaring at Kiara. "After we finish him you're next." With that Shenzi said to Banazi, "Lets do this." With a nod Banazi and his sister moved in for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 13 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to hit that review button lol.**


	14. An Unlikely Savior

**A/N Thank you to my reviewerd. And thank you to the many people who favored/followed my story. I appreciate it greatly. Ch 14 heading your way**

 **Ch 14 An Unlikely Savior**

Kovu struggled against Janja's grip but he was no match for a full grown hyena. So the five month old closed his eyes and waited for the painful death blow. But instead he heard a thunderous roar and the sound of fighting. Kovu opened his eyes, expecting to see Elena or Zira there. But that wasn't who he saw. Instead he saw Uwezo fighting off the hyenas along with Kuda. "Get the Hell out of here you pieces of shit!" Kuda roared as he chased after Cheezi and Ed, who had released Kiara in the process.

"Picking on helpless cubs?!" Uwezo snarled as he chased after Shenzi and Banazi. "I'll teach you scum a lesson you won't soon forget!" But the hyenas were gone before the grey lion could carry out his threat. "Hyenas," he spat out, shaking his head. Then he turned to Kiara and Kovu saying, "Are you cubs alright?"

"Y..yes sir," Kovu stammered, still shaking from the attack. Uwezo pulled the brown coated cub close and rubbed his back soothingly.

"There now its alright," Uwezo soothed. "They're gone now. You and your friend are safe."

"Thank you for saving us," Kiara said, smiling at Uwezo and Kuda. Kuda resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he decided to put on a good act.

"You are quite welcome my dear," the light tan lion said, a fake smile plastered across his face.

"Hey aren't you King Simba's daughter?" Uwezo asked.

"Yes," Kiara said, pinning her ears to her head. "Unfortunately I am."

"And why do you say that?" Uwezo asked.

"I was kidnapped and brought here by Shenzi and he Clan," Kiara informed the grey lion. "But my father doesn't even care. He was right next door in the Dark Lands but he wasn't even trying to find me. All he care about is my brothers. And my mother is no better. She can't even be bothered to look for me at all."

"That's terrible," Uwezo said, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"I agree," Kuda chimed in. "I mean what kind of parents can't even be bothered with looking for their own child?"

"Terrible ones," Kiara muttered. "That's why I'm staying here. Why should I go back to where I'm not wanted?"

"I couldn't agree more," Elena said, coming onto the scene with Zira right behind her. When Kovu saw his mother he ran up to her and buried his face in her front leg, still shaking. "Kovu what in the world is the matter?" Elena asked, nuzzling her son.

"Oh he's just a tad upset," Kuda said. "Uwezo and I rescued him and young Kiara here from the hyenas."

"What?!" Elena roared, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Shenzi and Banazi tried to kill me Mom!" Kovu cried out. "They said that since you hurt their kids that they were gonna hurt yours!"

"Yeah if it wasn't for them the hyenas would have killed both of us!" Kiara cried out.

"Oh you poor little things," Zira said, nuzzling both Kovu and Kiara.

"Damn that Shenzi!" Elena snarled. "After everything I've done for her and her Clan this is how she repays me?!"

"Thank goodness you two were there to save them," Zira said, smiling at Kuda and Uwezo.

"Yes I owe you both so much," Elena said, nuzzling the father and son. "You saved my cubs."

"Think nothing of it," Kuda said. Just then Tazama came bounding up to the group.

"Hey Kovu!" the grey coated cub said with a smile. "Do you and your friend wanna play?"

"N..not right now Tazama," Kovu stammered. "I..I've had a rough day."

"Oh ok," Tazama said, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"I'll play with you," Kiara said. Tazama's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Can I Uncle Uwezo?" she asked.

"Have fun sweetie," Uwezo said with a smile. With that the two female cubs left to play. Once the cubs were gone Uwezo turned to Elena saying, "I think Malka has been swayed. If you approach him now he'll help you."

"Thank you Uwezo," Elena said with a smile. "But I need to attend to my son right now. He's had quite the rough day. But if you want to..." Just then Eusi came onto the scene. "I hope you have good news," Elena said.

"Sort of," Eusi said. "Shenzi and her Clan beat us to Giza so he ain't gonna help."

"And how is that good news?" Elena snapped, glaring at the creamy lion.

"I wasn't done," Eusi growled, glaring back at Elena. "Giza ain't gonna help but his son, Usiku is willing. I told him to meet you tomorrow at sunrise if he wants to help."

"Well done Eusi," Elena said, giving Eusi a nuzzle. "Now excuse me I must tend to Kovu." With that the dark tan lioness picked up her son and carried him away.

"Well Zira what do you say about taking a walk with me?' Kuda asked. Zira's red eyes went wide with surprise at the request.

"Why not?" the tan lioness said with a shrug. "Lets go." With that the two older lions were gone.

"Your father had better not be trying to cross me," Eusi hissed in Uwedo's ear. The grey lion gave the other lion a look so he continued, "I know how your father works. He's very slick. I just bet he's trying to weasel me out of the throne."

"Eusi you're crazy," Uwezo said, shaking his head. "Besides Zira has no say so over who gets to be King."

"Oh please," Eusi said, rolling his eyes. "You know as well as I do that Zira has a lot of influence over what Elena does. But fair warning Uwezo: if I so much as suspect a double cross there will be blood shed."

"Don't threaten my father Eusi!" Uwezo growled, baring his teeth at the smaller lion.

"You've been warned," Eusi shot back as he turned and walked away, leaving a furious Uwezo behind.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Simba was still shaken up about what had just happened with Malka. Just then Mufasa and Sarabi approached their oldest son and sat beside him. "Simba?" Sarabi said, her voice soft and loving. "Are you alright honey?"

"I can't believe Malka left like that," Simba whispered. "After all we've been through I can't believe he hates me so much now."

"Son I'm sure Malka doesn't hate you," Mufasa said. "He's just angry right now."

"I'm not so sure about that Dad," Simba said, looking at Mufasa with tear filled amber eyes. "I mean you heard him. Hell the whole Pride Lands probably heard him. He hates me. And I don't blame him. I mean his words did have some truth to them. I am a weak coward."

"Simba that's not true," Sarabi said with a slight amount of force.

"Yes it is Mom," Simba said, his voice shaking. "I can't even stand up for myself! That's why I didn't stand up to Zira before. Because I was afraid of her. And I just know that's the reason I didn't find Kiara."

"Oh honey," Sarabi said, nuzzling her son. "My poor Simba. You've been through so much. I'm so sorry you're feeling like this."

"Its ok Mom," Simba said, pulling away from Sarabi and giving her a small smile. "Its not your fault."

"I feel like it is," Sarabi said, her voice full of regret. "If I hadn't let Scar and Zira get a hold of you then..."

"Mom that wasn't your fault," Simba interrupted, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. "And that was a long time ago anyways. I need to move past it. But it seams that no matter how hard I try I can't shake these stupid fears. And ever since Kiara got taken they've only gotten worse."

"Simba perhaps you should talk to Rafiki about this," Mufasa suggested. "He always seams to know what to do in these situations. I'm sure he can help."

"Dad that's a great idea," Simba said with a smile. "I'm going to do just that."

"Would you like some company?' Sarabi asked. "Its been ages since we've taken a walk."

"I'd love that Mom," Simba said, still smiling. "Dad can you tell Nala where I went?"

"Of course," Mufasa said with a smile of his own. With that the mother and son, heading for Rafiki's tree and hoping the mandrill would have some answers for them.

 **A/N well folks there you have it. Chapter 14 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please and thank you.**


	15. A Surprising Offer

**A/N I love all the great reviews I've been getting. Keep them coming! Here's ch 15 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 15 A Surprising Offer**

Meanwhile Kion and Kopa were getting anxious. The two Princes were wanting to get out of the cave and search for their lost sister. But Nala was always around or another lioness and they weren't about to let the Princes go anywhere. But today it seamed luck was on their side. Sarafina and Amura had convinced Nala to go for a walk with them to get some fresh air. Tojo and Tama had decided to go for a walk to discuss Malka. Jasiri and Asha had gone hunting with the other lionesses. This just left Mufasa and Mheetu. "Dad why don't we go on patrol?" Mheetu suggested. "Its been a while since anyone has done that."

"I don't know son," Mufasa said. "We really shouldn't leave the cubs."

"Ah the cubs will be alright for a little bit," Mheetu said. "Mom and Simba shouldn't be that long."

"Well..." Mufasa said, thinking about what his youngest son had said. "Alright we can go. But we can't be gone to long. If Simba or Nala come back and find the cubs unattended they'll be angry."

"I'd be happy to keep an eye on the cubs," Zazu offered, flying into the cave and perching in front of Mufasa. Both Mufasa and Mheetu's eyes went wide with surprise at the horn bill's offer.

"You're actually volunteering to watch the cubs?" Mheetu asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. The light brown Prince knew how much Zazu hated watching the cubs.

"Well yes I am," Zazu said. "I feel after everything that's happened everyone deserves a break. So yes I'd be happy to watch the cubs while you two patrol."

"Thank you Zazu," Mufasa said with a smile.

"My pleasure Sire," Zazu said with a small bow. Mufasa and Mheetu smiled at each as they exited the cave, leaving Zazu alone with the cubs.

"Now's our chance," Kion whispered to Kopa. Kopa smiled at his brother and tapped Vitani, who was sitting next to them. The light tan cub looked at the brothers, who nodded up at Zazu, who was staring at them intently. Vitani got up and stretched and headed for the cave exit.

"And where are you going young one?" Zazu asked.

"To the watering hole," Vitani informed the blue horn bill.

"Perhaps I should go with you," Zazu said. "Can't be to careful after all."

"I don't need no babysitter," Vitani grumbled, rolling her blue eyes at Zazu.

"I'm afraid I must insist Miss Vitani," Zazu said. "I was put in charge of you cubs and I won't have one of you getting hurt on my watch."

"Fine," Vitani grunted, resisting the urge to smile at Zazu taking the bait. "Whatever. Come if ya wanna." With that Vitani exited the cave with Zazu right behind her. Once they were gone Kopa got up and ran to the entrance. After making sure no one was coming the light gold called, "All clear!" With that Kion got up and the two brothers ran out of the cave, hoping they'd be able to find their sister.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Tazama and Kiara were enjoying playing together. "Hey this is really fun!" Tazama exclaimed as she tried to catch a butterfly. But the grey coated cub missed and fell flat on her face with an 'oof' Both she and Kiara burst out laughing and soon they were rolling on the ground laughing. "I'm glad you decided to play with me Kiara," Tazama said, after catching her breath. "You pretty ok for only being three months old."

"Thanks," Kiara said, smiling at the six month old cub. "You're pretty ok too."

"Thanks," Tazama said with a smile. "I don't get to play very much lately. Ever since my mom died there hasn't been a lot of cubs around."

"What happened to your Mom?" Kiara asked.

"Rogues came to my old Pride and killed her," Tazama said softly, looking at the ground. "My Uncle Uwezo took me in after that. Then we met up with my Grandpa and came here. I don't know why though. I don't like it here much. Its creepy and the termites keep biting me. Then as if on cue Tazama itched her back.

"I hear you there," Kiara said, itching a bite mark on her side.

"Didn't you say you used to live in the Pride Lands?" Tazama asked.

"Yeah," Kiara said. "I was. But I'm not going back. Ever."

"Why not?" Tazama asked. "From what I heard its like a million times better than here.

"Yeah it is," Kiara admitted. "But its not worth the pain."

"What do you mean?" Tazama asked, clearly confused.

"I mean," Kiara began. "That I was a Princess there. But I'm not anymore."

"How come?" Tazama asked, after processing the information.

"Cause my parents don't want me there," Kiara declared. "They don't even care I'm gone. And Elena's been real nice to me. She can be my mom."

"Yeah but she's not your mom," Tazama pointed out. "And if I were you I'd at least confront my mother about what she did. And your dad. Who knows it might be a misunderstanding."

"Doubtful," Kiara scoffed, rolling her amber eyes. Then she sighed. "But maybe you're right. I should tell my parents off. That'll teach them." With that Kiara began to walk away.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Tazama called out.

"To tell my parents off!" Kiara cried out.

"Wait!" Tazama cried, running after Kiara. "I'll go with you." With that the two cubs were off, heading into the Pride Lands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Malka and his family had reached their home. "We should find a new home," Malka declared. "One that's not in the Pride Lands."

"And where exactly do you plan on moving us?" Cala asked, trying not to let her irritation show.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Malka admitted. "But I don't want to stay in Simba's lands any longer than I have to."

"Perhaps we can help," a voice said. Malka and Cala turned and saw Kuda standing there with Zira right behind him.

"Zira?!" Malka growled, glaring at the tan lioness. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"She's with me," Kuda declared. "And we mean you no harm."

"Yes," Zira chimed in. "We only want to help. We've heard that you've had quite the falling out with Simba."

"Yeah," Malka growled. "What do you care anyways?"

"My daughter, Elena was treated horribly by Simba as well," Zira pointed out. "And she's his own cousin."

"Yes and you already know my story," Kuda said. "And we've been talking with Elena and she said she'd be more that happy to let you and your family stay with her and her Pride."

"In the Outlands?" Malka asked. "I don't think..."

"Oh the Outlands aren't so bad," Zira lied. "And there's other cubs for your children to play with. And Cala would be allowed to hunt here so there'd be plenty of food."

"And you can have your revenge on Simba," Kuda chimed in. "He'd be out and Elena would be in."

"Wait what about his cubs?" Malka asked. "I don't want anything to happen to them. And I'm not so sure I want Simba or Nala to get hurt either."

"I can assure you there will be no blood shed," Kuda lied, making sure he poured on the sappiness extra think.

"Well as long as no one will get hurt," Malka said. Then he turned to Cala, whose chocolate eyes were wide. "What do you think Cal'? I won't do anything unless you're ok with it." Cala looked at her mate then she looked at her cubs, who were playing of to the side. Then she opened her mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 15 complete. This will be the last update until after Christmas so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. Review please and thank you.**


	16. A Not so Happy Reunion

**A/N thank you all for the wonderful reviews for ch 15. Hope everyone had a good holiday. Here's ch 16 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 16 A Not so Happy Reunion**

Cala stared at her mate for a second before saying, "I'll go with you Malka. But if anything horrible happens to our cubs I'll never forgive you."

"Nothing is going to happen to them Cal'," Malka promised, giving his mate a nuzzle. "I promise you that. I'd never do anything to endanger Nia or Nash. I'd sooner die than let that happen."

"I believe you Mal'," Cala said. "But I still think this whole thing is crazy."

"Cala," Malka began. But he stopped when he saw Kion and Kopa heading his way. "What the Hell are they doing here?" he hissed.

"Crap its Simba's other brats," Zira growled under her breath.

"Kion!" Nia cried out, bounding over to her friends with Nash right behind her.

"Kopa!" Nash cried out happily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for Kiara," Kion informed his friend.

"Yeah," Kopa said. "We thought that..." But the light gold cub stopped when he saw Zira and Kuda there. "Who are they?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

"No need to fear us young ones," Kuda said. "We're just friends of Malka's."

"Yeah they won't hurt you," Malka declared. "But I thought you both were to injured to leave the cave yet."

"Yeah well about that," Kion said with a nervous laugh.

"You two snuck out didn't you?" Cala asked. Both brothers looked at each other then back at Cala. But before either one of them could say anything they heard a familiar voice call their names. The two Princes turned and saw Kiara and Tazama walking towards them.

"Kiara!" the brothers cried out, racing over to their sister and tackling her to the ground. But to their shock and surprise Kiara let out a growl and shoved both of them off her.

"Hey what gives?" Kopa asked, clearly confused.

"Kiara aren't you happy to see us?" Kion asked.

"Yeah how'd you get away from the hyenas?" Kopa chimed in. Kiara said nothing. She just glared at her two brothers.

"Kiara honey what's wrong?" Malka asked, gently.

"I just don't wanna talk to a couple of jerks that's all," Kiara declared.

"Huh?" Kopa said, his blue eyes with with confusion.

"Kiara what the heck are you talking about?" Kion asked.

"Ask Father," Kiara spat out. "Or better yet give him and Mother a message from me: I'm never coming home. So they get what they want."

"What are you talking about Kiara?" Kopa asked. "Mom and Dad have been worried sick about you."

"Yeah sure they are," Kiara spat out, rolling her amber eyes. "I"m not stupid Kopa. I know Mom couldn't be bothered to even look for me. And I know Dad was in the Dark Lands. Right next to where I was. And he didn't even come to take me back home. Elena told me everything. I only came back to tell them off. But you two can give them the message."

"I can't believe this," Malka said, shaking his head.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding," Cala declared.

"I'm afraid there's not," Zira said. "You see I ran into Simba as he was heading back to the Pride Lands. I told him exactly where he could find Kiara and he said that he had to get back to his sons and couldn't be bothered. Surprised me exactly that he didn't even put up a fuss."

"That doesn't sound like Dad," Kion declared.

"Yeah well your Dad isn't as nice as you think," Nash spat out suddenly. "He kicked me and my dad out of the Pride for no reason."

"You see?!" Kiara cried out. "Elena was right about him! He doesn't care at all!"

"But we do!" Kion declared. "We miss you sis. Like a lot."

"Yeah," Kopa put in. "And so does Grandma Sarabi and Grandma Sarafina. We all want you to come home."

"Yeah well to bad," Kiara hissed. "Like I said before: I'm never coming home." With that Kiara turned and headed back to the Outlands with Tazama right behind her.

"Kiara wait!" Kopa cried as he and Kion began to go after their sister.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you young ones," Kuda said. "After all the Outlands are full of predators. Wouldn't want you to get eaten." This made Kion and Kopa stop, their eyes wide. "That's better," Kuda said with a grin. "Now run along home now." With that Kion and Kopa headed back to Pride Rock, saddened at what had just happened. Once they were gone Kuda turned to Zira saying, "Shall we go my dear?"

"Yes I believe we should get back," Zira said. Then she turned to Malka and Cala saying, "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Cala said as she picked up Nia and put her on her back while Malka did the same with Nash. With that the group of lions headed into the Outlands to meet up with Elena.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Sarabi had arrived at Rafiki's tree. "Rafiki?" Simba called out. "Rafiki are you home?" No answer. After trying a couple more times Simba said, "Guess he's not home." With that Simba and Sarabi began to walk away. But suddenly Rafiki popped out in front of the mother and son, startling both of them.

"Ah ha King Simba and Queen Sarabi what can I do fer chu?" Rafiki asked with a laugh.

"You can start by giving me back the two years you scared off my life," Simba said after catching his breath. Rafiki laughed again, amused at Simba's reaction. "I need your help Rafiki," Simba said.

"Ah yes," Rafiki said with a nod. "You need my help to get over yer fears so dat you can get de Princess back." Simba's eyes went wide when he heard Rafiki's words.

"Rafiki how in the world did you know that?" Sarabi asked.

"Old Rafiki know a great deal," Rafiki said, putting his arms around Sarabi and Simba. "You forget de Great Kings and Queens tell me what I need to know to help everyone."

"Rafiki I need to get over my fears," Simba said. "They're hindering everything. Not only with getting Kiara back but with ruling my Kingdom and being a good mate and father."

"You have been through a great deal," Rafiki said, pulling Simba close. "But de only way you can get over yer fears is to confront those who you fear. Once you face yer fears den you will see dat dey cannot harm you."

"But Scar's dead," Simba said, shaking his head. "I can't confront a dead lion."

"Dat is vedy true," Rafiki said with a nod. "But Zira is not dead nor is Elena."

"You you're saying that I have to confront Zira and Elena in order to get over my fears?" Simba asked.

"Dat is exactly what I am saying," Rafiki said with a smile.

"I don't know if I can," Simba said softly, looking at the ground. "I've tried that before and it never works. I always get so terrified that it paralyzes me and I run away."

"Den you must focus on someting dat will make you unafraid," Rafiki declared. "Someting dat is far more powerful dan yer fears are."

"Like what?" Simba asked.

"I cannot tell you dat," Rafiki declared. "Dat is someting dat you alone must figure out. But I have faith dat you can do it."

"Can't you just hypnotize me or something?" Simba asked.

"Dat would not do you any good," Rafiki pointed out. "Now go."

"But Rafiki.." Simba began. But he was stopped by Rafiki hitting him hard in the head with his stick. "Oww jeeze ok I get the point," Simba groaned, rubbing his head.

"Good," Rafiki said with a laugh. "Now go get yer daughter back."

"But where," Simba began again.

"I tink you know where she is," Rafiki said. Just then a gust of wind blew, rustling the leaves until they rested on the ground, pointing in the direction of the Outlands.

"I knew it!" Simba cried out. his amber eyes lighting up. "Mom can you go back and tell Dad, Mheetu and Tojo what's going on? I have a feeling I'm going to need their help."

"Of course," Sarabi said, giving her son a nuzzle. "Be careful honey."

"I will Mom," Simba said with a smile. "Thank you Rafiki."

"My pleasure my King," Rafiki said with a bow. With that Simba and Sarabi took off both heading a separate directions and both of them hoping they'd be able to get Kiara back.

 **A/N well folk I hope you enjoyed ch 16. Please review and see you all in 2019. Happy New Year.**


	17. Preparing for Battle

**A/N Hello every one and welcome to the first chapter of 2019. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. Here's ch 17 for you and us always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 17** **Preparing for Battle**

As Simba headed towards the Outlands he was shocked to see Kopa and Kion heading back to Pride Rock. "Boys what in the world are you doing out here?!" Simba cried out, running over to his sons. "You two aren't supposed to leave the cave. You're still injured."

"We're sorry Dad," Kopa said, wiping his eyes with his paw. "But we wanted to look for Kiara."

"Yeah and we found her too," Kion chimed in. "Or she found us anyways."

"You saw you sister?!" Simba cried out, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah and boy is she mad at you Dad," Kopa said. "She said she's never coming home."

"What?!" Simba cried out again. "Why would she say that?"

"She thinks that you and Mom don't care about her," Kion informed his father.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked. "Of course your mother and I care about her."

"We know that," Kion said. "But Kiara said that Elena showed her that you don't care. She said that you were in the Dark Lands and didn't even bother to come get her even though you knew she was in the Outlands."

"Yeah and this other lioness said that she told you Kiara was there and you said you couldn't be bothered with that because you had to get home to us," Kopa said. "And that Mom couldn't even be bothered to look for Kiara at all."

"Well none of that's true," Simba declared, the anger seeping through. "Damn that Zira. I just bet she and Elena are filling Kiara's head with lies and brainwashing her into hating her own family."

"I knew that couldn't be true," Kion said, smiling at his father, who returned the smile.

"Yeah," Kopa chimed in, nuzzling Simba's front leg. "And we tried to convince Kiara but she wouldn't listen."

"Well don't you worry about that boys," Simba said, nuzzling his sons. "I'm going to make things right with your sister. I promise you both that."

"There's more Dad," Kion said.

"Great," Simba muttered, closing his eyes. "What else could go wrong?"

"Uncle Malka and Aunt Cala are on Elena's side too," Kion informed his father.

"Are you sure about that Kion?" Simba asked, shocked that his friend would do such a thing.

"Positive," Kion said, the sadness creeping into his voice. "They were there when Kiara came."

"Yeah they think that you kicked Nash and Uncle Malka out just because they're males," Kopa put in.

"So that's why Malka left the way he did," Simba muttered. Then he turned back to his sons saying, "Boys I want you to go back to Pride Rock and tell your mother what's happening."

"But Dad we wanna help," Kopa declared.

"Son the best way you and your brother can help is by going home and telling your mother what's happening," Simba said. "I'll handle things with Kiara and your Uncle Malka. I promise everything will be alright."

"If you say so Dad," Kopa said. With that the two brothers nuzzled their father and headed back to Pride Rock while Simba headed to the Outlands, hoping he'd be able to keep his promise to his sons.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands trouble was brewing. Shenzi and her Clan had had enough of Elena and her Pride and the hyenas had met up with some lionesses from Giza's Pride to have it out with Elena's Pride. "Alright here's the deal," Shenzi said to her Clan and the lionesses, which included Kutawa and Jioni. "I'm in charge here," the Alpha Female was saying. "And my son, Janja, is second in command. So you do what we tell ya. Got it?"

"Why should we listen to you?" Kutawa demanded. "Jioni is our Queen. We follow her orders not yours!" The other lionesses from Giza's Pride all voiced their agreement and looked to Jioni for guidance. The grey coated lioness let out a sigh.

"Lets get one thing straight here Shenzi," the Dark Land Queen said, her voice rough. "I'm only here at Giza's insistence. And the only reason he agreed to help you is because he believed you when you claimed that Princess Kiara's abduction was Elena's idea. But don't think for one second that I'm going to take orders from you or your son. We'll go along with whatever plan you have but you have no right to order us around. Am I clear?"

"Yeah," Shenzi growled, glaring at Jioni. "You're clear. Now lets move out!"

"Ladies move out!" Jioni commanded. With that the lionesses moved out to confront Elena and her Pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Nala and the other lionesses had returned as had Mufasa and Mheetu. Zazu had also returned with Vitani in tow and all were shocked to find Kion and Kopa gone. "Zazu we trusted you to keep an eye on the cubs," Mufasa was scolding.

"Yeah that means all the cubs not just one!" Mheetu cried out. "You should have made Kion and Kopa come with you to the watering hole!"

"Mheetu please calm down," Amura said, nuzzling her boyfriend. "I'm sure poor Zazu feels bad enough as it is."

"I can assure you that I do," Zazu said, looking down in shame. "I know how mischievous young Vitani can be. I should have suspected a trick."

"Vitani that was a terrible thing to do young lioness," Tama scolded, giving her daughter a stern look.

"I was just helping my friends," Vitani declared. "Sheesh bite my head off why don't ya?"

"Young lioness you will not talk to me like that!" Tama said sharply, causing Vitani to flinch. The four month old cub knew that she had gone to far.

"You're ground young lioness," Tojo said firmly. "For at least a month. Now march to your corner and don't you move until we say you can!"

"Ah man," Vitani grumbled as she made her way to her corner. "Thanks a lot Kion and Kopa."

"Oh I can assure you Kion and Kopa will be punished when they get back," Nala declared. Then the creamy lioness let out a sigh. "I just hope that's soon." Just then Sarabi ran into the cave and ran up to Mufasa.

"Oh Mufasa thank the Kings," the tan coated former Queen panted. "Simba needs help. He's going into the Outlands to confront Elena and her Pride and to get Kiara back!"

"We're on it Mom!" Mheetu said, looking at Mufasa, who nodded.

"Not without me your not," Tojo declared.

"I'm coming too," Amura declared. Mheetu opened his mouth to protest but the sliver lioness quickly held up her paw saying, "You're going to need all the help you can get. I'm coming. Period."

"I'm coming to," Nala said. Then she turned to Sarafina and said, "Mom would you mind staying here in case Kion and Kopa come back?"

"Of course," Sarafina said with a smile.

"I'm coming to," Asha declared. "Like Amura said: you're going to need all the help you can get."

"I'm in too," Jasiri piped in.

"So am I," Tama said. "Sarafina would you mind keeping an eye on Vitani for me?"

"I'd be happy too," Sarafina said, smiling at the tan lioness.

"I'll stay with her," Sarabi offered. Satisfied Nala and her lionesses along with Mufasa, Mheetu and Tojo, headed towards the Outlands hoping they'd be in time to help Simba.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion and Kopa were heading back to Pride Rock when they heard some birds that were flying overhead talking. "Man that Shenzi has some nerve," one of the birds was saying.

"I'll say," another bird chimed in. "Attacking Elena and her Pride is a very foolish move indeed. But then again hyenas are very foolish creatures." With that the birds laughed and flew away.

"Did you hear that Ky?" Kopa cried out. "Then hyenas are gonna be there when Dad goes there!"

"Which means he's gonna need our help more that ever!" Kion cried out. "C'mon Kop' we're gonna help Dad!"

"Right behind you Ky!" Kopa declared. With that the two brothers raced towards the Outlands to help their father before it was to late.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 17. Please review.**


	18. Confrontation

**A/N Guess my story must not be that interesting since not to many people have reviewed. But since I've already finished this story I'll keep updating. Here's ch 18 for those of you that are still interested and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 18** **Confrontation**

While the plotting was happening Elena was doing some plotting of her own. By now Usiku had arrived along with about ten lionesses from his Pride. "Told ya I'd get 'im here," Eusi said with a smug smile as he looked directly at Uwezo and Kuda, who were off to the side.

"Well done Eusi," Elena said, giving the creamy coated lion a nuzzle. "Keep this up and you'll have a very comfortable life as my King."

"Hmph we'll see about that," Kuda muttered.

"Father please don't start anything," Uwezo hissed, having heard Kuda's comment.

"Oh shut up Uwezo," Kuda said, rolling his forest green eyes at his son. "I'm doing this for you you know?"

"Oh please," Uwezo said, rolling his own blue eyes at his father. "Cut the crap Father. You and I both know that you only do things for yourself and no one else. And just to let you know I have no desire to be King. Not like this."

"Well Uwezo if you feel that strongly about me then why don't you just join Simba and his Pride then?" Kuda snapped.

"Because," Uwezo snapped back. "Rather I like it or not you're still my father and Tazama's grandfather. And I swore an oath a long time ago that family comes first no matter what and I'd fight to the death for my family. And that includes you. So I'm stuck with you."

"Then I suggest you shut up and let me do what I do best," Kuda hissed. Uwezo was going to say something but just then Zira cleared her throat loudly and nodded sharply towards Elena, who was about to speak. By now Kiara and Kovu had come onto the scene along with Tazama. The three cubs just stood back while the adults spoke.

"Thank you for your attention," Elena was saying. "We have some new additions to our little Pride. Please welcome Malka, his mate Cala and their twins: Nia and Nash." Elena nodded towards Malka and his family, who were standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Nia!" Kiara cried out, running over to her friends and head bumping them. "Nash! I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We're glad to see you too Kiara!" Nash said happily.

"Yeah we though we'd never see you again after Shenzi grabbed you," Nia said, shivering slightly as she thought of that horrible day.

"Well I'm glad you're both here now," Kiara said, still smiling. "These are my friends: Kovu and Tazama. 'Vu Taz' these are Nia and Nash. Friends of mine from my old Pride."

"Nice to meet you," Kovu said. Tazama waved shyly at the two cubs.

"Like wise," Nash said with a smile.

"You don't have to be so shy," Nia said gently, looking at Tazama. "We don't bite."

"Hard at least," Nash said with a laugh. Tazama flinched a little at Nash's words, remembering the rogues.

"He's just kidding Taz'," Kiara said. "They don't really bite."

"I knew that," Tazama lied, trying to laugh off the situation. But the laughter was short lived when the cubs heard commotion coming from the adults. Looking over the five cubs gasped as they saw Shenzi and her hyenas along with Jioni and her lionesses coming towards Elena and her Pride.

"Shenzi!" Elena snarled, glaring at the Alpha female. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I've had enough of your shit Elena!" Shenzi snarled, baring her teeth at the dark tan lioness. "And we ain't the only ones that feel this way! Ain't that right Jioni?!" Shenzi looked at the Dark Land Queen when she spoke.

"You've crossed the line Elena," Jioni declared. "Giza thought it was Shenzi and her Clan that kidnapped young Kiara when in fact it was your idea."

"Kiara is better off with me!" Elena hissed. "Why should she stay with parents who don't deserve her?"

"Yes and Kiara is choosing to stay," Zira put in. "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"She's right," Kiara said, coming onto the scene. "I can leave any time I want to. I'm choosing to stay."

"But why dear one?" Jioni asked, confused to Kiara's reasons.

"Oh Mother isn't it obvious?" Usiku piped up. "She doesn't want to return to Simba. He's the one that's to blame in this whole situation. Hell even his friends are turning against him." Usiku nodded at Malka and Cala when he said this part.

"Its true," Malka chimed in. "Simba has gone to far. He banished my son and me from his Pride because we're males. That was the final straw for me." Jioni's blue eyes went wide as she took in Malka's words.

"Well speak of the Devil," Usiku said, noticing Simba was coming towards them. When Kiara saw her father she ran back with Kovu, Nia and Nash, who were hiding behind a large rock.

"Shenzi now's our chance to be rid of Simba once and for all," Elena said. "We should be fighting together not against each other. What do you say?"

"Ma she does have a point," Janja declared. "I mean we've hated Simba for a long time. Maybe we should help Elena get rid of 'im."

"The kids got a point Shenz'," Banzai chimed in. Ed nodded in agreement then quickly muttered something.

"Yeah Pop's right," Cheezi chimed in. "We're with ya no matter what ya decide Aunt Shenzi."

"Nah," Shenzi hissed. "We ain't goin' against Simba this time. Elena deserves payback after what she's done." The other hyenas nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself," Elena said. Then she turned to her lioness and said, "Ladies make quick work of these scum." With that Elena's lionesses moved in on Shenzi and her Clan and the fight was on.

TLKTLKTLK

While her lionesses were attacking Shenzi and her Clan Elena tried to sneak away before Simba found her. But she wasn't quick enough and soon found herself face to face with the furious Pride Land King. "Elena," Simba growled, glaring at his cousin.

"Why Simba," Elena said, trying to put on a good act. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know damn well why I'm here," Simba hissed. "Where's my daughter?!"

" _Your_ daughter?" Elena said, trying to act dumb. "Oh Simba I'm afraid your daughter isn't here. The only cubs that are here are my children, my good friend Uwezo's niece and oh yes your _former_ friend Malka's children." Elena made sure she put as much emphasis on the word former as she could.

"I know she's here Elena!" Simba thundered. Then he turned away from Elena calling, "Kiara! Kiara honey where are you?! Its Daddy!"

"She's not here Simba," Elena growled, stepping in front of the golden King. "Now why don't you..."

"Its ok Elena you don't have to lie," Kiara said, stepping out from behind the rock with Kovu, Tazama, Nia and Nash right behind her.

"Kiara!" Simba cried out, running over to his daughter and pulling her close. "Oh honey I'm so glad you're alright." But Simba was shocked when Kiara roughly pulled away from him.

"Why are you here Father?" Kiara demanded, her voice coming out rough as she glared at her father.

"Kiara I've come to take you home," Simba said, shocked by his daughter's reaction.

"Didn't Kion and Kopa give you and Mother my message?" Kiara spat out. "I'm not coming home Father. I'm right where I wanna be."

"Kiara why would you say such a thing?" Simba asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Like you don't know," Kiara growled, still glaring at her father.

"Kiara," Simba began as he reached for his daughter. But Kiara quickly jerked away and went to stand by Elena.

"Don't even bother pretending you care!" Kiara shouted. "Because I know that isn't true!"

"What the Hell did you do to her?!" Simba snarled, glaring at Elena.

"I just told her the truth," Elena said, pulling Kiara close and nuzzling her. "I showed her who really cares about her."

"You bitch!" Simba roared. "I'll rip you apart!" Simba started for Elena but he was stopped bu Eusi and Kuda, who had come out of the shadows along with Usiku and his lionesses.

"Oh Simba," Elena said with a cruel laugh. "You really should have left when you had the chance. Now you'll have to die." With that Elena nodded at Usiku and he and the rest of his group advanced on Simba, out for the kill.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	19. Confrontation Part 2

**A/N Reviews! I love them! Keep them coming lol. Enjoy ch 19 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **CH 19 Confrontation Part 2**

As Usiku and the others advanced on Simba Elena took the opportunity to try and sneak away with Kiara. "Kovu come with me," Elena called out. "Now!"

"Coming Mom," Kovu called out as he ran over to Elena and Kiara.

"Lets go," Elena said as she looked over and saw Zira heading their way.

"We must hurry Elena," Zira said. "I just heard that Nala is headed this way along with Mufasa, Mheetu, Tojo and a great deal of her lionesses."

"Then lets go already," Elena hissed as she started to walk away. But to her shock Kiara didn't move. "Kiara come right now!" Elena commanded. "We don't have much time."

"My Mom's coming here?" Kiara said softly. "I thought you said she didn't care."

"She doesn't," Elena snapped. "Now come on."

"But if she didn't care then why would she be coming here?" Kiara asked. "And my dad did sound like he really does care about me."

"Well they don't," Elena said roughly. "We've already been through this Kiara. I'm the only one that cares what happens to you. Period."

"You mean we are," Zira chimed in.

"Whatever," Elena hissed, glaring at her mother. "My point is that the only reason Simba and Nala are here at all is because they hate me and will do anything to hurt me. Even lie to you."

"Still," Kiara said. "I don't know if I want my father to die Elena."

"I'll give orders to my lionesses not to kill him," Elena lied as she pretended to go over to one of her lionesses and say something to her. "There now lets go." With that Elena picked up Kiara while Zira picked up Kovu and the two lionesses prepared to make their get away. But they soon found their path blocked by Jioni and Kutawa.

"You're not going anywhere Elena," Jioni said, glaring at the dark tan lioness. "Not until you let the Princess go!"

"Move along Jioni," Zira hissed, placing Kovu on the ground. "This doesn't concern you."

"It most certainly does," Jioni declared. "You both have crossed the line. I'll say it again: let the Princess go! Now! Or so help me you both will regret it." Just then the other lionesses from Giza's pride came onto the scene.

"My Queen Shenzi and her hyenas have retreated," a dusty orange lioness with light green eyes said.

"We await your orders," another lioness with a light brown coat and light brown eyes said.

"Elena and her mother don't leave with the Princess," Jioni commanded. With the the lionesses surrounded Elena and Zira. Kovu's green eyes went wide and he hid behind his mother's leg along with Kiara, both cubs shaking with fear.

"Oh I think you have a bigger problem Jioni," Elena hissed, nodding her head towards Simba, who had been pinned down by Kuda and Eusi. Usiku was looming over Simba and was about to slash his throat.

"Usiku no!" Jioni cried out racing over to her son and dashing between him and Simba.

"Mother!" Usiku cried out, trying to withdraw his paw. But he wasn't quick enough and his claws caught Jioni in the side of her head, drawing blood and causing her to fall to the ground. "Mother! No!" Usiku cried out, his brown eyes wide with horror as he watched his mother crumple to the ground.

"Jioni!" Kutawa cried out, racing over to her fallen mother-in-law. Jioni's fall caused the other lionesses to become distracted and Elena and Zira decided to take advantage of the situation and began to sneak away with Kovu and Kiara with them.

"Stop right there!" a furious voice cried out.

"Oh what now?!" Elena growled. The dark tan lioness looked and saw a furious Nala standing in front of her with Amura and Tama right beside her.

"Mufasa you, Mheetu and Tojo help Simba!" Nala commanded. "Asha you and Jasiri surround Zira and Elena."

"Right," the ground said as they dispersed.

"Give me my daughter Elena!" Nala hissed, her blue eyes filled with anger and hate. "Now! Or I swear to the Kings Above you'll be wising your death was as easy as Scar's."

"You dare mention my father's name!" Elena snarled, her green eyes filled with rage. "I'd rather die than hand this child over to the likes of you and Simba."

"Then so be it," Nala snarled as she prepared to lunge at Elena. But just then Zira stepped in front of Elena.

"If you want my daughter then you'll have to get through me," the light tan lioness hissed.

"Oh no you don't," Asha hissed as she and Jasiri tackled Zira to the ground, all three lionesses biting and clawing.

"Three against one Elena," Amura growled. "That's pretty shitty odds."

"Yes it is," Elena agreed. "But I still have the advantage." Elena pulled Kiara in front of her and smiled sickly up at the three lionesses.

"Kiara!" Nala cried out, reaching for her daughter, who quickly ducked to avoid contact and glared up at her mother. "Kiara honey what's wrong?" Nala asked, shocked by her daughter's actions.

"Nice of you to finally show up Mother," Kiara spat out. "Took you long enough."

"Kiara," Nala began after the initial shock wore off. "Your father and I have been looking none stop for you this last month."

"Psh yeah right," Kiara scoffed, rolling her amber eyes. "I'm not stupid Mother. If that were true you'd of found me a long time ago." Nala's blue eyes went wide as she took in her daughter's words.

"Kiara it is true," Amura chimed in. "That's why I'm here. Simba sent word to every Kingdom in the Savannah that you had been taken." Kiara's eyes went wide when she heard Amura's words.

"You lied to me," Kiara said, looking up at Elena. "You said that my parents couldn't even be bothered to look for me."

"Kiara they're lying," Elena declared.

"No they're not!" Kovu cried out, causing everyone to look at him suddenly.

"Kovu!" Elena snapped. "Be quiet right now!"

"No Mom!" Kovu cried, causing Elena to blink in surprise. "I won't be quiet! I've been quiet to long! You need to stop this! This is wrong!"

"Kovu what do you know about this?" Kiara asked, looking at her friend. Kovu looked up at his mother, who was shooting daggers at him. Then he looked over at Nala, who was giving him a pleading look. Then he looked back at Kiara and opened his mouth to speak.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa, Tojo and Mheetu had come to Simba's aid and had shoved Eusi and Kuda off the golden King. "Son are you alright?" Mufasa asked, checking his oldest for injuries.

"Yeah I'm alright Dad," Simba said, shaking his head. Just then Kuda let out a furious roar and tacked Simba to the ground.

"Simba!" Mufasa cried out, his amber eyes wide with horror. But before the former King had a chance to help his son Eusi tackled him and they hit the ground hard. But Mheetu quickly came to his father's aid. But just then Uwezo came flying through the air and tackled Mheetu to the ground.

"Nobody attacks my family!" the grey coated lion snarled, glaring at the light brown Prince.

"Yeah well he attacked my family first!" Mheetu snarled back, his amber eyes like daggers. Just then Mufasa let out a roar of pain, causing Mheetu to look over. This gave Uwezo the perfect opportunity. Using Mheetu's distraction to his advantage the grey lion attacked, tackling Mheetu once again to the ground. After delivering a few hard hits Uwezo had the younger lion completely disoriented. "Time to show you what happens when you mess with my family!" he roared as he raised his paw to slash Mheetu's throat.

"No!" a voice cried out. "Don't do it!" Uwezo stopped and looked to see who had cried out. And his blue eyes went wide with shock when he saw who it was.

 **A/N there you have it folks ch 19 over and done. Review please.**


	20. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N thank you all for the amazing reviews. Keep them coming please and thank you. Here's ch 20 and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 20 The Truth Comes out**

"What are you doing?!" Uwezo cried out, shocked to see Tazama standing there.

"Stopping you from making a horrible mistake Uncle Uwezo!" Tazama cried out. "King Simba and his family aren't the bad guys! Elena lied the whole time to us! She's the bad one not them!"

"Tazama," Uwezo began. But he was cut off by his niece's cry.

"She lied to Kiara!" the little grey cub continued. "She said that King Simba and Queen Nala didn't care about her when they do!"

"Its true," Mheetu said with a grunt as he gingerly stood. "Elena's been messed up for awhile now. She's even crazier than her father, Scar was."

"She's Scar's daughter?!" Uwezo cried out, his blue eyes going wide once again.

"Yeah she is," Mheetu said. "Figures she didn't tell you that part."

"Did you know about this Eusi?" Uwezo demanded, whipping his head around to the creamy coated lion, who had been pinned to the ground by Mufasa.

"Yeah I did," Eusi said, shoving Mufasa off of him. Mufasa growled and was about to lunge at Eusi, who held up his paw. "Look I don't wanna fight no more," Eusi said. "I'm done. The only reason I was doing this to begin with was to be King. But it ain't worth all of this shit. I'm out." With that the creamy coated lion began to walk away. "Oh and by the way Uwezo," he said as he was walking past the grey lion. "If I were you I wouldn't be so quick to defend Kuda. I heard him talking with Zira about gettin' rid of you and the kid once this was done. Just warnin' ya you may wanna watch your back with him." With that Eusi was gone, leaving three very confused lions behind.

"I..I can't believe this," Uwezo said softly, shaking his head. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known Kuda didn't give a rat's ass about me or Tazama. Damn him!"

"Hey we've all done stupid things," Mheetu said with a smile.

"Please forgive my ignorance," Uwezo said, dipping his head to the father and son.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Mufasa declared. "Right now we must help Simba and the others. With that the three lions went off the fight while Tazama went to find her friends.

TLKTLKTLK

"Kovu don't you dare say another word," Elena warned.

"I'm not sacred of you any more Mother!" Kovu cried out. "The truth has to come out!" With that he turned to Kiara saying, "My mother lied to you. She knew the whole time that your parents were looking for you. She wanted to keep you for herself because she wants a daughter and all she got was a lowly son. I'm sorry Kiara. I should have told you sooner but I was to scared."

"I get it Kovu," Kiara said with a smile. "I'm just glad you told me now."

"And Nia and Nash," Kovu said, truing towards the twins, who were staring with wide eyes. "King Simba never banished you or your dad. My mother sent Kuda in to trick your dad into thinking badly of Simba."

"I knew something wasn't right," Nia said. Just then Nash ran off. "Hey where ya going?" Nia cried.

"To talk to Dad!" came Nash's reply.

"Hey wait for me!" Nia cried, running after her brother.

"So Elena I guess the jig is up," Nala said with a smile.

"Oh Mom I'm so sorry!" Kiara cried out, running over to her mother and burying her face into her front leg. "I should have never believed Elena," came Kiara's muffled voice.

"Oh honey you were just confused," Nala said, giving Kiara's head a lick.

"We're just glad you came to your senses," Amura said with a smile.

"It's all over Elena," Asha said triumphantly.

"The Hell it is," Elena growled, looking over at Zira, who nodded. Without warning the mother and daughter lunged, aiming for Nala. But Kovu jumped in front of them and took the hit, falling to the ground, blood pouring from his side.

"Kovu!" Elena cried out, her emerald eyes wide with horror. "Oh Kovu no! My baby!" Elena pulled her son towards her as she tried to stop the bleeding. Nala quickly stepped in and applied mud to Kovu's wounds. "What are you doing?" Elena hissed.

"Saving your son," Nala said as she worked. "Even after everything you've done to me and my family I won't stand by and let an innocent child die."

"I.." Elena stammered, not being able to find the right words. "Thank you Nala," she said softly.

"There" Nala said after a few minutes. "That should stop the bleeding for now. But he needs proper medical care."

"And just where do you propose we get that?" Zira demanded. "The Outlands are a little scarce in that department."

"You can take him back to Pride Rock," Nala declared. "Rafiki will take care of him. And the both of you will be watched closely. Understand?"

"Yes of course," Elena said with a sniffle as she picked up Kovu.

"Whatever you need to do to save my grandson," Zira chimed in. With that the group of lionesses began to walk back to Pride Rock, hoping Rafiki would be able to save Kovu.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba was have trouble in his battle with Kuda. Even though Simba was quite a bit younger than Kuda the older lion was a more experienced fighter. Just then Malka came onto the scene with Cala right next to him. "Malka!" Simba cried out as he tried to shove Kuda off of him. "Malka help me! Please help me!"

"Help you?" came Malka's dark response. "Why should I help you? This whole thing is your fault Simba. You deserve every bit of pain that's coming to you."

"Malka for King's Sake!" Cala cried out. "We have to help him! This is going to far!"

"Cala," Malka began. But to his shock he heard two voices cry out, "Leave our Dad alone!" Malka turned and saw Kion and Kopa come running in. The two Princes jumped on Kuda's back and bit down hard. Kuda roared in pain and threw the brothers off of him.

"You miserable little shits!" Kuda snarled as he struck the two cubs in their faces, sending them sprawling across the ground. "I'll teach you!" With that Kuda began to advance on the helpless cubs.

"No!" Simba cried out, tackling Kuda to the ground. "Leave my boys alone damn you!" Although Simba was terrified his fear for his sons' safety far outweighed any fears he had. Simba delivered a hard hit to Kuda's head, sending the older lion crashing to the ground. Simba went in to deliver another hit when suddenly Malka tackled him hard to the ground. Cala had gone to check on Kopa and Kion, who were trying to get to their feet after Kuda's hard hits. "Malka what are you doing?!" Simba cried out as he shoved his former friend off of him.

"Righting a wrong," came Malka's growl of a response. "Its time for some serious payback Simba!" With that Malka charged towards Simba his teeth bared.

"Malka stop!" Simba cried, jumping to the side to avoid Malka's hit. "I don't want to fight you. Please this is insane!"

"The only thing that's insane is the face that I was ever friends with you!" Malka snarled as he prepared to lunge again. But as he raced towards Simba suddenly Nash and Nia jumped in front of him. Malka skidded to a stop, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Dad stop!" Nash cried out as he panted for breath.

"Its all a trick Daddy!" Nia cried at the same time.

"Nash!" Malka cried out. "Nia! This is no place for cubs! You need to.."

"No you need to stop Dad!" Nash cried out, startling his father once again. "King Simba is innocent."

"Nash," Malka began. "What are you..."

"Elena set this whole thing up Dad," Nash explained. "She's been working with Kuda and they've been playing mind tricks with you to get you to turn on King Simba. He never banished us!"

"Nash.." Malka began.

"Ask him if you don't believe us," Nia said, nodding towards Kuda, who was trying to sneek off. But just then Uwezo appeared on the scene with Tojo, Mufasa and Mheetu right behind him.

"Going somewhere Father?" Uwezo hissed, glaring at Kuda.

"Uwezo what are you doing?" Kuda demanded. "You dare turn on me? I'm your father."

"Biologically only," Uwezo hissed. "I know the truth Father! I know how you betrayed me and Tazama! How you were plotting with Zira and Elena to get rid of us! I know everything!"

"So you finally figured it out did you?" Kuda said coldly. "Took you long enough."

"How could you do this to me?!" Uwezo demanded. "I'm your son!"

"Oh please," Kuda scoffed, rolling his green eyes. "Like I give a damn. I don't care about you anymore than I cared about Njema or any other child of mine!"

"You bastard!" Uwezo snarled, enraged at Kuda's attitude. The grey lion was about to lunge when Simba put a paw on his shoulder.

"He'll get his final judgement," the golden King said. Uwezo nodded and shot Kuda one final glare.

"Oh no," Kuda hissed. "I won't be facing anything Simba." With that Kuda let out a roar and lept for Simba. But suddenly a figure intercepted and tackled Kuda to the ground. Within minutes Kuda was dead and the lion turned and faced the shocked group. Simba's amber eyes went wide when he saw who his savior was.

 **A/N well there you are folks ch 20 done. Hope you all liked it and as always please review**


	21. The End

**A/n Well folks this story didn't receive much love so this will be the last Lion King story I'm doing to do for a while. But I don't want those of you who have reviewed to feel like I don't appreciate your feedback because I really do appreciate the feedback. Here's ch 21, the final chapter for you**. **Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 21 The End**

"Thank you for saving me," Simba said, after the initial shock wore off. "But I gotta know why you did save me."

"I couldn't let Kuda kill you Simba," Usiku said. "All this fighting isn't worth the loss. My mother she..she's dead. I killed her."

"Oh Usiku I'm so sorry," Simba said, feeling bad for the charcoal grey lion.

"Its my own damn fault," Usiku said, his voice shaking with emotions. "I..I was so determined to be proven right that I lost sight of what really matters. And now my mother is gone. And its all my fault." At this point Usiku's voice broke and the tears spilled out of his dark brown eyes and went down his cheeks.

"I am truly sorry Usiku," Mufasa said, after composing himself. "Jioni was a good lioness. She will be missed terribly."

"Yeah she will be," Usiku said, his voice coming out soft. Kutawa, who had accompanied her mate, nuzzled him. "That's why I had to help you Simba," Usiku continued. "I thought that maybe if I helped you and your friends win then it would right at least some of the wrong I've done. But losing my mother made me realize just how dumb I was being. I'm truly sorry Simba. I just hope that someday I'll receive forgiveness."

"Oh Usiku," Simba said, shaking his head sadly. "I have a feeling that you'll be punishing yourself far more than anything I could do."

"Come honey," Kutawa said gently. "We need to get Jioni home so we can properly say our goodbyes." Usiku nodded and wiped his eyes. After giving Simba, Mufasa and Mheetu nods the couple was off.

"Dad?" Kopa said, coming up to Simba with Kion right behind him. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course we can son," Simba said, bending down and pulling his boys close, nuzzling them. With that Simba began to pick up his boys. But a stabbing pain in his back made him think twice.

"Hey bro why don't we help ya," Mheetu said as he picked up Kion while Mufasa picked up Kopa. Giving his father and brother grateful smiles Simba began to walk with them back home. He turned to Uwezo and called, "You're more than welcome to come back with us. All of you are." He turned towards Malka and Cala when he said this part.

"Really?" Malka said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "After everything I've done you're willing to take me back into your Pride?!"

"You were misled Malka," Simba said. "And we've been friends far to long for an error in judgement to put an end to that."

"Yeah c'mon bro lets go home," Tojo said, nuzzling his brother. "I know Vitani has really been missing her Uncle."

"I've missed her too," Malka admitted. "And I know my kids have too."

"So we're going home?" Nia asked, her light brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes sweetie we're going home," Malka said, looking at Cala, who smiled big at him. With that the couple headed back to Pride Rock along with their children.  
Uwezo followed although the grey lion wasn't sure if he wanted to stay. But he knew that Tazama was there and he couldn't leave her. So he followed the others back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group was back at Pride Rock, where they were greeted by their mates. Jasiri joyfully welcomed Malka and his family back, while Simba was reunited with his daughter.

"Daddy I'm sorry," Kiara was saying, her voice muffled by Simba's red mane. "I should have never believed Elena's lies."

"Oh honey its ok," Simba said, rubbing his daughter's back. "I know first hand what its like to have your head filled with lies."

"I love you Daddy," Kiara said.

"I love you too sweetie," Simba said the tears of joy going down his face. But his joy quickly turned to anger when he layed eyes on Elena and Zira. Letting out a snarl Simba stormed over to his aunt and cousin, who were talking with Sarabi and Mufasa. "You two have a Hell of a lot of nerve coming here," the King thundered, getting in the two lionesses' faces. "I should kill the both of you right now for what you've done!"

"Go ahead Simba do it," Elena said, surprising Simba. "Kill me. I deserve it."

"We both do," Zira said, dipping her head to show submission. "So do what you must."

"But please spare Kovu," Elena requested. "He's just a cub and really is innocent in all of this."

"No harm will come to your son from me," Simba promised. "And I'm glad to hear that he's going to be alright. But I'm afraid I have no choice but to put you both to death for what you've done."

"Son must it come to that?" Mufasa asked.

"Dad I've already tried banishing them," Simba pointed out. "And they still caused trouble. I really don't have a choice here."

"We understand honey," Sarabi said, her voice full of regret.

"Yes," Mufasa said with a sad nod. "As unpleasant as it is we really don't have a choice here."

"But what of Kovu?" Elena asked. "He needs looking after still."

"We'll take care of him," Tama offered, looking over at Tojo, who nodded. "After all you and I were raised together why not raise our kids together too.'

"Thank you Tama," Elena said, smiling at her adoptive sister. With that Elena and Zira followed Simba to receive their final judgement.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Simba had returned having completed his no so pleasant task. Nala nuzzled her mate, who had a rueful look on his face. Just then Uwezo cleared his throat. "Uh King Simba if I may speak," the grey lion said cautiously.

"Of course you may," Simba said with a smile.

"I thank you so much for your kindness," Uwezo said. "But I'm afraid that Tazama and I must decline your offer to stay."

"But Uncle Uwezo," Tazama cried out. "I love it here. I finally made some friends."

"I'm sorry honey but there are way to many males here," Uwezo said, looking over at Tojo and Malka.

"Well at least stay in the Pride Lands," Simba offered.

"Thank you," Uwezo said with a smile. "I think we'll do just that."

"Hey you can stay where me and Cala used to live," Malka offered. "Its close to the watering hole and its really safe."

"Thank you Malka," Uwezo said with another. "That way Tazama can still play with her friends."

"Yes!" Tazama cheered, nuzzling her uncle's front leg. "Thanks Uncle 'Wen."

"Anything for you," Uwezo said, nuzzling his niece. With that the pair were gone to find their new home.

TLKTLKTLK

The weeks passed and things were going much better for Simba and his family. Mheetu and Amura had gotten married and after much debate they decided to go back to the Water View Lands to live. Simba wished his brother and new sister-in-law luck as they departed. Kovu had recovered from his injures and although he was saddened to learn of his mother and grandmother's fates the little brown cub knew that Simba had no choice. But he was getting used to his new family and was thrilled to finally have a father. At first Vitani was jealous of all the attention her new brother was given but eventually she got over it. Kovu and Kiara had become very close and the cubs were now six and eight months respectively. Vitani had also gotten very close to Kopa and Kion and Nia were joined at the hip. It was obvious who the cubs were going to end up with as mates. The only sad news was that during this time both Sarabi and Sarafina had taken ill and the two lionesses had passed away. But as much as Simba and Nala missed their mothers they knew that they were always watching over them. Just then Zazu came flying in and informed Simba that Usiku and Kutawa had just become parents to a little girl that they named Jioni. King Giza had recovered from his illness but had become weakened from it. So, like Mufasa had done, Giza stepped down and Usiku and Kutawa had become King and Queen a month ago.

"Tell Usiku and Kutawa we're very happy for them," Nala said.

"I will do so," Zazu said as he flew off. Once he was gone Simba and Nala turned and watched their kids play. Right now their game was out running Mufasa, who was trying to "eat" them The Royal Couple laughed at seeing Mufasa so happy. Losing Sarabi had been hard on the former King but now, three weeks later, he was trying to move on with his life.

"And to think I could have missed out on all of this because I was so angry," Malka said as he and Cala sat beside Simba and Nala.

"That's all in the past Mal'," Simba said with a smile. "I'm just glad we're friends again."

"Me too Sim," Malka said with a smile. "Me too." With that the two lions continued to watch their children play both of them very hopeful for the future.

The End

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 21 and story complete. Hope you all liked it. Let me know in a review please. Until we meet again dear readers.**


End file.
